Surprises
by Rose Stetson
Summary: There are a few surprises instore for SG1...particularly Sam and Jack. I decided that leaving my readers to wander about aimlessly wondering what happened to Sam during the nearly three months that Jack was in stasis was cruel, so Chapter 27 is NEW!
1. Naquadria or not!

**Surprises**

_AU- Set a few weeks after "Grace" and before "Chimera"_

_A/N: If I was writing the series, Chimera wouldn't have happened…but don't all diehard S/J shippers say that?

* * *

_

"Colonel, I'm getting some energy reading coming from over here." Carter said, pointing to a room inside the ruins.

"Check it out, Carter." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Daniel looked at the walls, and his excitement grew more and more intense.

"Daniel, Teal'c!" Teal'c turned at Jack's words while the archaeologist didn't even register that Jack had said anything.

"Yes, O'Neill."

"Go look at whatever it is Daniel's drooling over. I'm going with Carter."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Hey! I'm not drooling!" Daniel protested.

"Right." Jack said, following Carter.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this." Carter said over the radio.

"Good thing I'm already on my way over then, isn't it?" He said, nearly at her position.

"Sir, the readings that I'm getting suggest that this is an element with similar properties to naquadria."

"And that means…" Jack prompted.

"Sir, if we can find a more stable element with the same energy propulsion as the naquadria, we could have massive breakthroughs in science. Particularly hyperspace travel." She said in awe.

"So, this is a good thing." He quipped.

She just looked at him.

"What?"

"Sir, this may very well be the most important thing we've discovered since naquadri-agh!"

She fell to the floor, engulfed in a blue light.

"Carter!" Jack yelled.

Before his very eyes, the beam managed to get Sam into a standing position within the beam. To say that he was shocked was a complete understatement. Suddenly, a sheet of light began scanning the room and rested on him for a moment. Then, the light vanished and they both crashed to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Blackouts

When Daniel and Teal'c found them later, Jack looked dazed and confused while Sam was still unconscious.

"O'Neill, what has occurred?" Teal'c asked, kneeling before his friend and leader.

"Nothing." He replied, taking a deep breath and swallowing. "Carter found an awesome power source or something...I wasn't really listening."

"Yeah, well that 'nothing' knocked her out, Jack." Daniel replied.

"Daniel?" She asked hoarsely as she tried to get up.

"Stay." Daniel said, pressing on her shoulder gently.

"Carter, how ya feeling?" Jack asked.

"A little under the weather, sir. I must have blacked out or something."

"Don't feel bad, Carter...happened to me too...I think." He replied.

Daniel kept fussing over Sam, trying to make sure she was all right, and finally, she shot up. "Daniel! I'm all...oh," She said, wavering. "Wow, this room can really move!"

"You were saying..." Daniel goaded.

"Daniel, give her a break. We go through the Gate as soon as the room stops spinning for Carter, okay?"

Sam just gave her CO a look. "Thanks, sir. I'm so glad you're having fun with this."

"Sorry, Carter. It won't happen again, I promise." He said, mimicking a Boy Scout honor hand sign.

She just shook her head, chuckling. "I can never stay mad at any of you for very long...can I?"

"Oh, that's just our natural charm, Carter." Jack replied smugly.

"So, what's this about a power source, Sam?" Daniel began.

"A what?" She asked.

"Jack said you found something big in here."

Her forehead creased as she tried to recall what she had said earlier. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, so we send another team later to figure it out...or maybe we just come back after you guys get checked out." Daniel replied logically.

"Okay..." Sam said, still unsure of what relevance all of this had to do with her black out.


	3. Off

"It's time to head back, guys." Sam said, standing up.

"Are you sure? I mean, you had quite the dizzy spell back there." Daniel said, gently.

She chuckled. "Daniel, this is the fifteenth stop since we left an hour ago…if we want to get back to the Stargate before we all turn fifty, we really need to keep walking. Besides, nothing's wrong with me."

Jack shook his head.

"What is it, sir?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. You're just…spunky as always."

"Spunky?" She repeated. "I don't think anyone has ever said I was 'spunky' before. Precocious, yes…annoyingly smart, yes…"

"Incredibly beautiful?" Jack suggested. _Oops, had he just said that aloud?_ He asked himself.

She blushed. "Let's keep going. Sir, I really am fine." _Obviously…_

He smiled. "I know. Well, you heard her…let's go."

They reached the Gate an hour later, though Daniel tried to protest that something was definitely stuck in his shoe, the whole time.

"All right." Jack said, "Let's go home, kids…"

The Gate kawooshed, and the event horizon reappeared in the previously vacant space.

"Carter, don't forget to hold Daniel's hand while you're crossing the event horizon…" Jack said, as the two intellectuals walked up the stairs.

She turned. "You are such a smart-aleck."

He smiled. "Why, thank you, Carter."

He followed them through the watery surface of the Gate, and appeared on the other side just seconds after they had also reappeared.

"Welcome back, SG-1." General Hammond greeted them.

"Thank you, sir." Jack replied, looking up at the window to the Control Room.

"Debriefing will take place in an hour."

* * *

Sam hit the showers first. After she got dressed again, she stretched. There was just something…different. She would go and talk to Janet…maybe she could shed some light on the subject.

"Carter?"

Sam turned to see her commanding officer. "Yes, sir?"

"You've been in there longer than usual. Is it safe for us menfolk to come and shower?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir. I was just leaving."

"Excellent!"

She walked out, and as she passed him, Jack could tell something was different about her. "Carter, you okay?"

"Yeah…the blast or whatever it was just has me a little off-balance." She replied.

"Oh." _But she sure looked more beautiful that way…_he thought. "You should see Doctor Fraiser about your dizzy spell…who knows, you may have touched some doo-hickey that put you off-kilter."

She nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll see you for debriefing."

"'Kay."

* * *

Sam walked into the infirmary to find Janet doing a cross-word puzzle. "Business a little slow?"

Janet looked up. "You have no idea…Siler hasn't even been in here yet."

"Wow, nothing's wrong?" She asked.

"Apparently not. But that 'apparently' has me worried…for all I know, I'll have one of the SG teams come down with some virus that is highly contagious and that I've never seen before…but enough about me. What do you need?"

"I passed out on the mission." Sam replied.

"Ah…well, choose an exam room…they're all open."

* * *

General Hammond sat in the briefing room, listening to Daniel Jackson talk about all of the interesting things that they had discovered.

"And I found a part of the ruins that talked about this device…I'm still trying to figure out what the writings say, but who knows, it could be a really fascinating study."

Sam nodded. "That is, to say, if we find any devices."

"Well, what made you pass out?"

"Low blood-sugar, high altitude, anything." She replied, logically.

"And Jack too?"

There she had to admit that she was stumped. Besides, if they had both been shocked, wouldn't they both have the same symptoms?

"Colonel, have you been to see Dr. Fraiser yet?"

"No, I thought I'd let Carter take the first trip, and I'd take the second."

"Well, this meeting is postponed until we know what happened to the both of you. Dismissed."

Sam stood, and as she did so, she yawned.

"Carter, you tired?"

She finished yawning and looked at her commanding officer. "I don't know…I'm just kind of off."

"Is that the technical term?" He asked, chuckling.

She nodded. Then, she yawned again.

"Carter, go get some rest…that's an order."

"Yes, sir."


	4. Nothing

After the briefing, Janet went into Sam's lab. "I got the results back."

Sam looked up. "Yeah?"

"Nothing…for either you or Colonel O'Neill."

"What?" Sam asked. "What about the fact that we both passed out?"

"Well, I don't know…maybe it was the altitude, your blood sugar levels, or something." Janet said.

"Huh."

"Listen, that doesn't mean that something didn't happen…but it could be more progressive. We may have to run some more tests in a week or two, but right now, I'm not sure that anything I do will tell you anything."

"Thanks, Janet." Sam said.

"But, if something does come up, you'll come in and see me, won't you?" Janet asked.

"Of course."

"I should probably have Teal'c and Daniel keep an eye on you and Colonel. And pending some further investigation, I'm suggesting that you and the Colonel are temporarily suspended from Gate travel." Janet said.

"Aw, come on, Janet…we may have found some very important energy source there." She said.

"Based on whose word?" Janet asked.

"The Colonel says that I said that there was some awesome power source."

"Sorry, but I'd have to see some more conclusive evidence of something extraordinary before I'd let you off-world. Listen, I'm just taking the precaution."

"Okay." Sam said as Janet left. "Oh, and you're going to tell the Colonel, aren't you?"

"I was planning on it." Janet said, smiling.


	5. Morning Sickness

Jack walked into Sam's lab one morning. "Hey! Carter, we're leaving in fifteen…"

He heard some gagging noises coming from the bathroom to the side of the lab. "Carter?"

He heard a toilet flush. "Carter, are you okay?"

She stumbled to her feet. "Hello, sir." She said, wiping her mouth. "Sorry about the, uh…mess."

He hurried over to her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She shook her head. "I can't keep anything down."

"You should go to the infirmary. Doc Fraiser wanted us to check in if something weird happened."

She looked at him. "Are you feeling sick too?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Well, then, it has nothing to do with that stupid machine. So, I don't need to go."

"Carter, that's an order."

She sighed. "Great."

* * *

They walked to the infirmary, and Jack quickly explained the situation to Dr. Fraiser. "Well, Sam. I think I'll run the same battery of tests that I ran last week. It's possible that something else came up."

"Colonel, you're supposed to be leaving for P4Z 536 right now." Sam reminded him as Janet left.

"Aw, crap! You're right. Well, I'll just tell General Hammond what's going on here, and maybe he'll get another team to cover it."

She smiled. "I'm fine. Okay, just the flu, I'm sure."

* * *

An hour later, Jack appeared in the doorway to Sam's lab again. "Feeling better?"

She shook her head. "Not really, but…" She looked at him. "I thought you were going off-world."

He smiled. "Nope. SG-1 is on stand-down. SG-4 took the mission."

She chuckled. "I'm sure they were thrilled."

"Actually, they were."

Suddenly, the phone on the wall rang, and Carter picked it up. "Carter."

"Sam, it's Janet. You need to come down to the infirmary. I have some…important things to discuss with you."

Sam took a deep breath and glanced at Jack. "Okay. I'll be right there."

"Carter?"

"I, uh, need to go to the infirmary. Janet has the test results in."

"And?" He asked.

"She wouldn't tell me anything."

"I'll come with." He said, opening the door.

"Why?" She asked, startled.

"Well, for one thing, I'm your commanding officer. For another, whatever is affecting you most likely will start affecting me in a matter a few days."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

They appeared in the infirmary, and Janet looked at Jack. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Carter told me that you had the test results in, and I was thinking I should probably come, since it's probably going to affect me."

"Well, I can pretty much guarantee that it won't, sir." Janet said.

"How?" Sam asked.

Jack saw Janet's uncomfortable expression, and guessed what the problem was. "Carter, I think the reason it's not going to affect me is because it has nothing to do with me."

She looked at him. "Huh?"

"Sam, honey, you're pregnant." Janet said.

Sam just blinked. "I'm what?"

"Yep…definitely not going to affect me..." Jack said, starting to step away from the two women.

"Jack! You get right back here." Sam ordered. "Janet, that's impossible…I haven't been with anyone…"

That was WAY too much information! Jack thought.

Just then, Daniel raced in. "Sam, I heard you were here. I just translated the glyphs surrounding the machine, and…well, as near as I can figure it, it's a device for artificial insemination."

"WHAT?" Sam and Jack asked in unison.

"I'll order an amniocentesis." Janet said, promptly.

They arrived in the General's office a few minutes later. "Colonel, Major? What's going on?"

Sam just sat there with a false smile playing on her features, while she waited for Daniel and Janet to explain what had happened.

"General, Major Carter is pregnant."

General George Hammond had learned not to be surprised, or at least not to appear surprised with what went on in the base, but he couldn't help it this time. "What?"

"And the amniocentesis confirmed that it was my child, sir." Jack continued.

"WHAT?"

"General, I think this has something to do with the device that rendered Jack and Sam unconscious last week. They were both scanned by this device that does basic artificial insemination."

"So…we didn't break the rules, sir." Jack explained.

"Doctor Jackson, keep doing research on this. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, take the rest of the week off while I try to process what you've just told me." He replied. "Oh, and Major, you father is scheduled to be here in a few days."

The blood drained from her face as she closed her eyes in horror. "I'm going to die. He's going to kill me!"

"Dismissed."

The Air Force officers stood. "Thank you, sir."

They walked out of the room. "Well, that went well." Jack quipped.

"By whose definition?" She asked.

"Your dad isn't going to kill you, Sam." He said.

"Oh, really? He's going to think that we fraternized…together." She finished, lamely.

"Well, your dad isn't going to come after you because he's going to be too busy coming after me!"

She looked at him. "I guess you do have a point."

"Uh huh…in other words, I'll be a hunted man the moment your father steps through that Stargate and notices that you're experiencing morning sickness."

They passed the commissary, and Sam started to gag. "Ex-cuse…" She said, before racing off.

Jack found her in the bathroom. "Carter?"

She was dry heaving.

"This isn't really fair, is it?" He asked as he knelt down beside her and put his hand on her back, moving it in small circles around her back.

She looked at him. "Ya think?"

Just then, she gagged again, only this time she managed to gag up some of the bile from her stomach.

"There's nothing left to throw up." She said, weakly.

"Carter, when I get you to your place, I'll get you some dry toast. From what Sara said, an empty stomach was the worst thing for morning sickness."

"You're going to take me home?" She asked, simply.

"Well…no offense, but…you're not exactly in a condition to operate heavy machinery." He said, with a tiny chuckle.

She groaned. "Just this once." She said. "Because after today, I'm going to carry saltine crackers in my car."


	6. Cuddling on the Couch

Sam got out of the truck and walked up the sidewalk toward her house. As she walked inside, Jack stood awkwardly on her doorstep. "You can come in." She said when she realized that he was still standing outside.

"Are you sure?"

She chuckled. "Jack, the only thing that has changed is that I'm carrying your child, and if that isn't cause to let you in, I don't know what is."

He entered. "We, uh…we need to talk."

She nodded and motioned him into the living room. "You know, I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah."

She shrugged and walked into the kitchen. She returned with a glass of water.

"All right," she said, sitting in one of the armchairs. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Well, for one thing, we need to make a couple of plans."

"Well, let's just skip Plan A."

Jack looked at her, confused.

"What? It never works anyway…so, let's just start with Plan B."

He shook his head. "That was…kinda funny."

"What do we want to plan right now?" She asked, taking a sip of water as she curled her legs underneath herself on the armchair.

"Well…let's start with the baby." He said, uncomfortably.

"Well, that's easy. I'm keeping it."

He looked visibly relieved. "I'm glad…"

"You thought I could even consider an abortion?" She asked, studying him, understandably hurt.

He took a deep breath- it was time to hope that she didn't have the same wacko hormones that Sara had had… "I've never really thought about what would happen if we got into this…situation. Honestly, I didn't think you would even consider it, but…I guess you don't really know how well you know someone until you're in a situation like this."

She was quiet for a few moments. "So, what's next?" She whispered, still trying to decide whether he had just apologized or…she didn't know what else.

"I guess we talk about us."

She just waited.

"Whether there's going to be an 'us' or not."

"You mean if we're going to be a traditional family or two single parents?" She clarified.

"Uh…yeah."

She bit her lip while she thought about it. "I don't want to resent you or the baby."

"Neither do I."

She continued to ponder. "I think 'us' should be taken kind of slowly. I mean, I don't want to get married in two weeks just to hide…my pregnancy."

"But if I were to ask you out on a date?" He asked.

"I would consider it.' She said, honestly.

"But?" He prompted.

"But what about the Air Force?"

"I'll retire." He said, simply.

"How many times have you tried that?"

"A couple."

"They're never going to let you go."

There was a pregnant silence. "So, what?"

"I'll leave the Air Force."

"Carter, you can't do that!" He insisted. "You're way more valuable than me..."

"I'll return as a part-time civilian consultant." She continued. "I'm still valuable as a scientist."

He couldn't argue with that. "I guess that settles everything." He said, getting up. "Call me if you need anything."

She looked up at him. "You're leaving so soon?"

"I forgot," He said, chuckling. "I owe you some dry toast.'

She closed her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I'll be right back."

She allowed her eyes to follow him into the kitchen, and he caught her glance. He swallowed as he went into her kitchen. She had a tender look in her eyes that surprised Jack. But, it wasn't the fact that she had a tender glow emanating from her; it was the fact that it was there when their eyes met that surprised him.

She followed him into the kitchen. "So, do you mind if we leave ranks at the Mountain?"

He looked up, "No."

She smiled. "Good. Because I don't think our current situation is a 'sir; or 'Carter' situation."

He chuckled. "Nope. I think it's a 'Jack and Sam' situation."

There was more silence as Jack handed her the toast. She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

He watched her take a dainty bite of toast. "I think I'm going to take it one bite at a time." She said, placing the slice of dried bread back onto her plate.

"Yeah. Take it nice and easy."

He wanted to ask her out, but he didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of the situation.

"You should take some vitamins." He said, lamely.

She looked up. "I know. I was going to get some tomorrow."

"Oh."

They lapsed back into silence, and Sam just sat as she studied the man who had been declared her child's father. His deeply dark brown eyes were so animated, but at the same time, they veiled their true beauty. His gray hair lay characteristically ruffled atop his head. He hadn't shaved in a few days, and the stubble on his chin gave him a slightly more rugged look. And the doors in her heart seemed to open one at a time as she observed each feature.

She had never felt this way about anyone. So, she was left unable to do anything but realize that she had loved this man for the last few years.

He set a dollar on the counter, and she looked up in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't have a penny. But, I guess your thoughts are worth more than anyone else's."

She chuckled. "I was just thinking."

"Hence the dollar on the counter."

"Our baby is going to be very good-looking.'

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"You're…attractive." She said, her heart beating rapidly.

He smiled. "So, the gray doesn't bother you?"

"No. In fact, I love it."

Their eyes met and for a moment, they felt completely exposed. As if the other understood them so perfectly that there was no need for words.

"What are we going to tell your dad?"

She shrugged, breaking eye contact with him as she took another bite of her toast. "We should probably start with the truth."

"Start with?" He asked.

"You know Dad. Every once in a while, I have to remind him that I'm an officer in the Air Force, just like he was- is…I don't know."

"So, you don't want to think about it either?"

"Not really."

"Well, can I distract you tonight?"

She blushed. "Uh…"

He realized how that sounded and he laughed, nervously. "That's not what I mean. I was trying to ask you out."

She shook her head, chuckling. "I'm sorry…"

"No problem. It's my fault."

She gazed at him. "I don't really feel like going out tonight."

He smiled. "Maybe tomorrow."

"No, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, it's just that…"

"I understand." He said, walking toward the door."

"Do you want to stat and watch a movie?" She asked before he walked out.

He turned. "I can go if you want to rest."

"Please…don't."

He studied her. "A movie sounds great."

"Good. You choose."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"So, you really want to watch Mission: Impossible?"

She laughed. "No."

"What? No Troy?"

She laughed again. "No really, Jack. I can order some Chinese and you can choose the movie."

"Car- Sam…what do YOU want?"

She looked at him. "Company." She replied, simply.

"Company won't leave…even if you choose a chick flick."

She grinned. "Careful now. The base rumor mill will be unforgiving if they found out that Jack O'Neill watched Sleepless in Seattle with his second-in-command in his arms. They'd end up saying something to the effect of you getting 'caught.'" She almost blushed when she realized that she had suggested that they cuddle. Of course, that had been her intention all along, but...the fact that she said it aloud had really intimidated her.

He smiled. "Sleepless in Seattle? Not bad. You're on."

Tears began glistening in her eyes.

He panicked. "Sam, don't cry. I thought you wanted to watch Sleepless."

She reached for some Kleenex, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just…"

He now had his hand on her arm, and she looked into his face. "Thanks."

"For what?"

She snickered, trying to regain her emotions. "For being man enough to watch a chick flick."

After the food arrived, Sam and Jack sat themselves down on the couch and started the movie. Sam curled her legs underneath her as she sat, eating her beef and broccoli with her fried rice.

Suddenly, Sam turned to Jack. "Do you know what would be great with this fried rice?"

He turned. "What?"

She smiled at herself. 'I was going to say Moose Tracks ice cream. Sick, huh?"

"Do you have any?" He asked, not seeming phased.

She shook her head.

"Look, I'll run to the grocery store. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

She looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

She grabbed his arm as he stood up, and pulled his face closer to hers. Then, she kissed him. "Thank you."

Jack looked into her eyes, trying not to be surprised by the sudden outpouring of affection from Sam. "You're welcome."

He returned a few minutes later to find the movie stopped, and Sam in pajama pants and a camisole. He found her absolutely mesmerizing.

"Jack? Come in."

He held up the carton of ice cream in his hands, triumphantly and she smiled. "Thanks again, Jack."

"No problem. Consider it a down payment on Junior."

She chuckled. "Come on! Let's start the movie!"

By the end of the movie, she had fallen asleep, curled up next to him on the couch. He tenderly swept one of her blond locks from her face. "I'm a safe bet." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

She stirred. "Is the movie over?"

"Yes."

Her eyes fluttered open, in response. "Hi."

"Hi."

When she realized who she had been cuddling up against, she shot up. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

He placed one finger on her lips to silence her. "It's okay. Now, let's get you to bed, then I'll clean up and head home."

"I can handle it."

He smiled. "Don't forget, you're sleeping for two now. I'll take care of it.":

He sent her off to bed and returned to the living room where he cleaned up the take-out dinner. But before he left, he glanced back to the bedroom. She had him. He was caught. And that thought both freed and terrified him.


	7. Presidential Pardons

The telephone rang, waking Sam up. "Carter." She replied, sleepily.

"Major, did I wake you?" General Hammond asked.

She willed herself awake. "No, sir. You're fine."

"I need to speak with you and Colonel O'Neill. The President and the Joint Chiefs called a meeting last night to discuss your dilemma."

She was now fully awake. "I'll be there in an hour…" Then, she closed her eyes in frustration. "Or not…I left my car at the base."

"I already spoke to Colonel O'Neill. He offered to come and pick you up."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Take it easy, Major. There's no hurry."

The nausea returned full force as she hung up and got out of bed. She stumbled into the kitchen and made herself some dry toast and poured herself some orange juice.

At about the time she had finished her breakfast, Jack knocked at the door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Carter."

She smiled. "Sir."

"You doing okay?"

She shrugged. "A little better. I got some juice and toast down."

"Good."

She looked at him, standing on her doorstep in his dress blues. He looked so handsome. Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious. "Uh, come in. Make yourself at home, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time."

She hurried into her bedroom and closed the door. She turned on the shower and hurried to get ready. Just then, the phone rang.

"Jack! Can you get that?"

He did so, and she stepped into the shower.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Danny!"

"What are you doing at Sam's house?"

"I took her home yesterday, and she left her car at the base. General Hammond requested a meeting with us, so I'm here to pick her up."

"How is Sam?"

Jack chewed his lip. "She seems better today, but Danny…I don't know, she's…"

"Affectionate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've almost finished the translation, but I found a couple things that might interest you."

"We'll be there after we talk to Hammond."

"Okay. Tell Sam to take care."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The water shut off, and Jack approached Sam's bedroom door. "Sam?"

"What was that, Jack?"

"Daniel. He needs to talk to us too."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, apparently he found something interesting in some of his reading."

There was silence for a few moments. "Sam?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Daniel also said to take it easy."

He heard her laugh. "I'm getting tired of people saying that. You would think I had just been shot or something…"

A few minutes later, she emerged, rubbing some gel into her hair. "Sorry, I'm taking so long." She said, racing past him.

"Sam! Relax! It's General Hammond…not the Joint Chiefs."

She stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm just…nervous."

"So am I, but it's not worth passing out over."

She took a deep breath. "I'm almost ready."

"Well, take whatever time you need."

Ten minutes later, they were on the road. Sam was doing her make-up in the car, and Jack had to chuckle.

"What?" She asked, pausing before she applied her mascara.

"I never pegged you for a 'make-up on the go' girl."

"Oh, really? What kind of girl did you peg me for?"

"Uh…"

She laughed. "It's okay. I never pegged you for the romantic."

"So? I have…layers."

She smiled and returned to look at the mirror.

They entered the briefing room and each gave a sharp salute to General Hammond. He returned it and motioned to the empty seats to his right. "Have a seat, Colonel…Major."

They sat across from Major Paul Davis, at the table that they had become so accustomed to. "You both know Major Davis."

Sam felt her face flush with embarrassment as she noticed a look of stifled amusement on Davis's face. "Yes, sir, we do."

"Major Davis is here as a liaison from the President and Joint Chiefs." The General began.

"They called an emergency meeting to discuss your…situation.' He said, stifling a smile.

"Major, is there a problem?" Jack asked.

"No, sir." Davis responded, sobering up.

"Colonel." The General warned.

"I'm sorry, sir." He mumbled, though nothing could be further from the truth.

"We are here to inform you of the proceedings." Davis continued.

"They have decided to suspend fraternization regulations on an individual basis." The General said, surprising Sam and Jack.

"Sir?" Sam asked, glancing toward Jack."

"General, sir…we didn't…fraternize with each…other." Jack said, lamely.

The General couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe not, but honestly, this has been a long time in coming. I should have mentioned something about the regulations after the Virus of the Touched and each minor disaster following it. But especially after the za'tarc testing."

They paled.

"It's all right. All I meant was that your lives were put in danger, and if Major Carter hadn't been willing to risk a court martial, neither of you would be here today. I just should have pulled a couple of strings."

"This is really to help open up your options as you're planning your…family." Davis continued.

"So, theoretically, we could get married tomorrow." Jack said, winning a quizzical look from Sam. "What? I'm just asking."

The General nodded. "Yes."

"Cool."

"Not that that's going to happen." Sam clarified.

"Be that as it may," the General continued. "Major Carter, you are being removed from the mission list until after you return from maternity leave.

Sam took a deep breath. The reality of the situation flooded over her.

"Major?"

She turned to Jack, tears glistening in her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Jack asked.

She nodded. Then she turned to General Hammond and Major Davis. "Well, thank you."

As she and Jack stood up, she faltered, falling into Jack's arms. "Sam?"

A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry. What happened?"

"You passed out. I told you that you were going to." Jack said, smiling as he looked down into the face of the woman he held in his arms.

"Major, report to the infirmary." The General ordered. His unspoken order to Jack was to make sure that she got there.

"I'm fine." She protested as Jack helped her stand up.

"You probably are, but we don't want to take any chances. Besides, I want Janet to tell you that you overdid it this morning." Jack placed his hand at the small of her back and helped her out of the room leaving the other two seasoned Air Force officers confused about what had just occurred.

They arrived at the infirmary despite Sam's protests. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"She passed out during our meeting with General Hammond because she pushed herself too far this morning."

"I'm FINE." She growled.

"How about you let me be the judge of that." Janet said, chuckling.

Sure enough, she was fine, but Janet had a few words. "Listen to your body, Sam. This is a big adjustment." She said, sternly.

"Thanks, Janet." Sam said, hopping off the cot. She staggered for a moment, but quickly steadied.

"Keep an eye on her, will you, Colonel?"


	8. Rites and Rituals

They walked down the hall toward Daniel's office. "What happened in the briefing room?" Jack asked.

"I passed out."

"No. Before that. You looked at me after General Hammond said you'd be taken off the mission rotation."

She tensed. "Oh, that."

"What?"

"I guess when he said something about maternity leave, it hit me…"

Jack looked at her. "What?"

"The reality of this. That I'm going to have a baby." She smiled quickly at her omission. "We're going to have a baby."

They stopped as she said that. And the news sunk deeply into Jack's mind as well. Without warning, images of Charlie's lifeless body flooded his mind. "Whoa."

"Hey! I was looking for you two!" Daniel said, walking toward them.

They turned and Sam forced a smile while Jack groaned. "You have the absolute worst timing ever, Danny."

"What?" The archaeologist asked innocently.

"Never mind." Sam said. "What do you need?"

"Well, as I told Jack this morning, I found some things in my translations that I thought would interest you."

They followed him into his office. "Like what?"

"Well, it seems that this device was used in ceremonies. Primarily fertility rituals."

"Why am I not surprised?" She muttered.

Jack chuckled.

"It was also used as a part of the, uh, bonding ritual." He supplied.

"So?"

"By all their rites and rituals, you were bonded."

"And that means?" Jack asked, starting to get a little frustrated.

"Married." Sam said, looking Daniel in the eyes.

Daniel nodded as Jack whirled around. "What?"

She just flashed him a smile that communicated her uncertainty with the situation.

"Basically, the place we were standing in together was the place where the crowd would gather. Then the two who were to be bonded would enter the room that you two entered- the female first, followed by the male."

Sam placed her elbows on the desk, and propped her head against the palm of her hand.

"Okay, that's freaky." Jack supplied.

"Here's the part I really thought you should know about though…"

"There's more?" Sam asked.

Daniel paused as he looked into his notes.

"What is it, Daniel?" She snapped after the pause seemed to last for hours.

She caught both men by surprise, and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Jack placed his arm around her, and Daniel observed that he didn't even blink about it. Neither had he bothered with a simple 'c'mere.'

"Well, the device apparently has a fail-safe mechanism."

Sam looked up with indiscernible emotions in her countenance. "Daniel, I may not be entirely upset about this pregnancy, but…most 'surprise' pregnancies are results of failures. I would categorize this as one of them."

Jack stifled a laugh though he could see that Daniel was losing patience with them.

"Well, first of all…it's a machine, not a human being, so I guess you set it off just like any other 'couple' would have. Second of all, the fail-safe was in place only to prevent forced bondings."

"Arranged marriages?" She asked.

"Basically. The device would not be activated if there wasn't already an emotional bond between the two people. If there was, the device would complete its function and the union would become legal."

Jack just stared at Daniel, but 'Scientist Sam; was intrigued. "Then that means that it was a civilization on a similar technological level with the Tollans."

Jack turned to her. "That's all you can say? He just says that we really are the ones who got ourselves into this mess and all you can say is that they're on a similar level of technology as the Tollans were?"

"Jack! This device assessed our emotions and did what we couldn't bring ourselves to do. Doesn't that change a few things?"

Her cell phone rang and she held up one finger as she answered it. "Carter."

Jack was still unsure of how to feel. Since his realization that he was indeed going to be a father again, he had become unsettled. Now, he felt tricked. The combination was deadly.

"Mark, I'm seeing someone."

His ears picked up at that. Hopefully (He was still very confused), she meant him. But it was always possible that she meant someone else. Suddenly, he wasn't sure that he was doing what was best for either one of them. Not that he even knew what he was doing.

"Yes, I remember Pete…he's a nice guy, but I told you already…I know…Dad's fine. He'll be at my place for a day or two in the next couple of weeks…"

Her lips pursed. "No, Mark. I'm not planning on leaving Jack anytime soon. He's the father of my baby!" She hung up the phone angrily. Then she sighed.

"Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Sorry, guys. Where were we?"

"Uh, you and Jack were going to go and talk about a few things."

Jack threw Daniel a look of irritation and Daniel met it with a steely gaze of determination. Sam noticed the exchange and walked calmly out of the room.

"So, are you going to go after her?"

"After I'm finished with you."

"Jack, this isn't something I should get involved in."

"You're already involved."

"No, I merely gave you both all of the information that you needed so that you two could understand what happened and go from there to figure out what's going to happen in the future."

"Did you tell us everything?"

Daniel swallowed. "Not exactly…"

"Okay, spill."

"The device was also supposed to help couples get used to the presence of their new spouse. Basically the feelings of the individuals are heightened for a time. That, in addition to Sam's pregnancy, contributes to her…interesting change in personality. Well, actually…in layman's terms, you're both supposed to get more…physically affectionate and possessive of each other."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Gradually…I think."

"You think?"

"Look, do you want to translate the text or go and try to patch things up with your wife?" Daniel's eyes widened when he realized his slip. "Sam…I meant Sam. Go patch things up with Sam."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said, walking out the door.

"Jack."

He turned. "What?"

"Actively try to communicate with her. That means listening AND talking."

"Daniel, do you know what it's like to find out that your second-in-command is pregnant. Then, that she's pregnant with YOUR child. And then, hear that fraternization regulations have FINALLY been suspended for yourself and said second-in-command. At that point, one of your team members tells you that you're actually MARRIED to her, and to top it all off- it's all YOUR fault!"

"Jack, that's the point." Daniel said, wearily. "I don't know how you feel."

"Okay..."

"The point is SHE does. And she's just as confused as you are, if not more."

"So, that's it?"

"Jack, I'm not a marriage counselor."

"Danny." Jack growled.

Daniel shook his head in frustration. "Can't you see? It's already started!"

"What, Daniel!" Jack asked, also frustrated.

"Jack, for all intents and purposes, you and Sam are in a serious relationship…I can't be your…advisor. This is between you two. I'm not getting involved."

"But you're the diplomat!"

"Not this time." Daniel said, giving Jack a look that made him realize that the team dynamic had most definitely changed.

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"She really does love you. She just needs to know that you feel the same way."

Jack turned and left, only giving a half-hearted shrug as acknowledgement of Daniel's statement.


	9. Finding Carter

Jack headed toward Sam's lab, confident that that was where she had retreated to. He even had stopped by the commissary where he had picked up blue jello as a peace offering. Though, now that he thought about it, the jello could be less than appetizing for her which could mean bad things for him for torturing her with blue jello…

Siler walked past him. "Hi, sir."

"Siler! How are you?"

The sergeant turned to him, slightly surprised. "I'm fine, sir."

Jack handed him the jello. "Enjoy!"

Siler gave him a very confused look as he accepted the cup. He accepted it as one would accept forbidden fruit because everyone knew that all blue jello was Major Carter's. Walter had made the mistake once of taking the last cup of blue jello from the commissary once. It hadn't been good…

"Thank you, sir."

Jack walked up to the blast door and swiped his access code. It didn't work. Crap! He thought. She had locked him out of the system…she wasn't happy. "Hey, Carter!"

He received no answer, but suddenly, the blast door opened to reveal Dr. Lee in the lab. "Colonel O'Neill!"

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked.

"Uh…I don't think she's here today. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Well, you could start with why you're in Carter's lab."

"Uh…you see, we were working on…some interplanetary calculations that were really mystifying and well, we had arranged for me to meet her here to discuss the ramifications of the data in the search matrices that surrounded our research…"

"In other words, you aren't supposed to be here- you're looking something up in her files, you're going to put everything back the way you left it and you don't want me to tell her that I caught you in here…" He supplied.

Lee just looked at him. "That obvious, huh?"

"Let's just say…you locked me out of Carter's lab. That's never a good sign."

The scientist bit his lip. "You aren't going to say anything are you?"

"That depends on how good of a mood I find her in…" Jack said.

Dr. Lee gulped. "Well, I think we can continue our research without this…important piece of data."

"Bye!" Jack said as the scientist practically sprinted out of the room.

Then, he looked around the lab. Sure enough, Carter wasn't there. He took a deep breath and headed toward Teal'c's room. When he got there, he knocked twice on the door.

"You may enter, O'Neill."

He opened the door to find Teal'c in a state of meditation. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You have a certain knock."

"Right." He took a deep breath. "You seen Carter?"

"I have not."

"Okay…well, have fun doing…whatever it is you're…doing."

"I am meditating."

"Well, I'm gonna go find Carter."

"For what purpose?"

"Uh, we need to…talk. I…said some things that…upset her."

"In that case, I believe you will find Major Carter with Doctor Fraiser."

"Thanks, T."

"You are welcome."

Jack hurried toward the infirmary where he found Janet busy with SG-3's minor injuries. He pulled one of the nurses aside. "Have you seen Major Carter recently?"

She shook her head. As she did so, Janet looked up and noticed Jack's presence in the infirmary. "Nurse." One of the nurses took over bandaging one of the marine's hands while Janet walked over to Jack.

"Hey! You seen Carter?"

She nodded. "She stopped in before heading up to the surface."

"Any idea where she went?"

"I'm sorry."

Jack nodded his thanks as he turned to leave.

"She seemed very upset." Janet said, before he left.

He turned. "As in angry or as in depressed?"

"She was sobbing. I've never seen her cry that much on the base."

Jack winced. "Thanks."

He went up to the surface to find her Volvo gone. He sighed. Maybe she had just gone home…

As he got into his truck, he remembered that Sam liked daisies, and decided that he didn't have to go into battle unarmed. Thankfully, there was a florist on the way, and he picked up a bouquet of daisies in a pretty vase and headed over to her house. He hoped that she was there…he didn't know where else to look for her.


	10. Decisions

_Keep in mind that Sam's only had a couple of days to process this information. Add hormone levels that have recently sky-rocketed, and...well, that just ain't pretty! At first..._

Sam sat on her couch, one hand inadvertently on her abdomen, thinking. She was so confused. One minute, she would assert her independence and the next, she would cling to Jack like her place was forever beside him. And if she was this confused, there was no telling how confused Jack was- the simple man that he was.

One part of her brain refused to accept that she was indeed carrying her commanding officer's child, but the other wasn't as surprised as it could have been. After all, this was SG-1. The team that had come to expect the unexpected.

Of course, since she had considered herself to be one of the guys, this scenario had never been conceived. She smiled at the bad play on words. How appropriate, she thought.

She reached for the Kleenex box as tears streamed down her face again. However irrational it was, she was angry at Jack. He had raised her hopes and expectations to include a life for them together, and had proceeded to shatter those expectations when she accepted that they were already married. He had broken her heart once she had come around when she realized that having him perennially in her life and the life of their unborn child was exactly what she wanted.

She heard a car drive up, and she wiped her eyes. She really didn't want to talk to anybody. Not Daniel, not Teal'c, not Janet, not Cassie, and certainly not Jack.

She heard her visitor ring the doorbell impatiently. "Carter!"

She closed her eyes. It was him. How could he show up at her house? She decided to just wait it out.

"Carter, I was a jerk. I know that now, and I'm sorry."

She stayed still.

"Sam, I know you're in there, and I'd like you to open the door so that I can come in and apologize the right way!"

She frowned. The right way?

"Samantha, please?" He sounded desperate and she finally took pity on him and opened the door. There she found Jack, still in his dress blues, holding a large pot of potted daisies.

She looked from him to the daisies, questioningly. He simply shrugged. "I thought we'd give Junior a headstart."

Almost instantly, she burst into tears. Jack nearly panicked. "But Carter, I thought you liked planting flowers...you know, you did tell us that you talk to your plants..."

She shook her head as she went to get the Kleenex, leaving the front door open. Jack stayed, rooted to his spot on her front step. A few moments later, she walked back into the entry, a crumpled tissue in one hand which she occasionally dabbed at her nose and eyes.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "As long as we find a way to bypass hormonal weeping next time."

Time was almost suspended for a moment as they realized what she had said.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" She asked, unsure of how to explain her earlier statement.

"Uh, yeah...sure."

"You betcha." She finished.

He walked in, smiling, and closed the door. Then, he turned back to face Sam who reached for the potted plant. He shook his head. "Let me take it."

She chuckled. "I can handle it."

"I know, but can I...at least pretend...to be a macho man?"

"Sure."

"So, where do you want me to put it?"

"Backyard," she said as she opened the back door to allow him access to her porch. "Right there, by the violets."

He set the pot down, then stood up. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

She invited him back into the living room. She sat in the oversized armchair, tucking her legs beneath her as she wrapped her arms around her upper body.

"You cold?"

She shrugged. "Just...I don't know."

He picked up the blanket from the basket beside the couch and wrapped it around her, then sat on the ottoman right in front of her. "Daniel has some more info for us."

"What kind of info?"

"We're supposedly going to get more...physically affectionate as time goes on. To get used to the presence of our new spouse."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

"Look, obviously, this device was for younger couples. People who hadn't had the chance to be super-independent. We're having some rough adjustments. I guess right now, we're going to have to decide whether we're going to be an 'us' or not. That way, when we go through these trying times, we're committed."

She nodded. "But how do we know that this isn't just another...triggered response?"

He looked at her. "I don't know. But one of the things that Daniel said was that the device's influence over us began with our feelings. Maybe we just need to...I don't know, get with the program."

She smiled. "Oh really? You mean, I need to get a life...with you?"

"That works too." He said, a tender look in his eyes that she hadn't exactly ever seen before. Except that one time when her alternate self had come through the Quantum mirror.

_"Carter, how're you doing with this whole...twin thing?"_

_"You got a couple hours?"_

_He looked at her with kind of a confused look. "Uh...okay."_

_"No, sir. That was the answer."_

_"Oh...yeah..."_

_"Good night, sir."_

_"Yeah, good night...Major."_

She mentally kicked herself. The seeds for their mutual attraction had been planted seven years ago with their first briefing, but the seeds of their growing feelings for one another had first been noticed after her near-death experience with Jolinar. And it had taken an alien device to force her to admit it. Well, actually, two alien devices. But unlike the last time, this one's effects would be MUCH more permanent.

_"I didn't leave because I'd rather die myself than lose Carter."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to."_

He had been so much more open than she had been to their budding romance, and now she wanted to shoot herself for not seeing it sooner.

"I guess we got a second chance, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"We- I- didn't really encourage a relationship when we were determined to be za'tarcs."

He shrugged. "LTS."

"LTS?"

"Yeah, life's too short."

She nodded. "You've got that right."

"So...what now?"

She took a deep breath, not really believing that she was actually going to suggest this. "We elope."

"Carter?"

"We're already married. Why not just get the legalities out of the way?" She asked. "I hate to admit it, but once I have a piece of paper and a ring that tell me I'm yours, I'm not going to be as...vehement about my independence."

He chuckled. "Ah. So, we wait for your dad?"

She took a deep breath. "I almost don't want to. I mean, I know he'd like to be there, but..."

"But?"

She smiled, tenderly. "Jack, I've waited this long to admit this. I'm almost afraid that the Fates are conspiring against us."

"What? Those alternate realities finally getting to you?"

"Yeah, actually..."

He was silent for a moment, then looked at her. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

She turned her head. It was more than just wondering if the Fates would preliminarily end their life together. She wanted to experience the comfort of having his arms around her without feeling like it was going to end. Without wondering what other life he had put on hold to do so.

"Yeah." She said, softly. Tears were coming back. For someone who didn't cry, she was certainly financing the Kleenex tissue company.

"What?"

"I don't want you to hold me just to go away tonight. I want to feel your arms around me when I wake up in the morning. Ironically, as I experience my first-wave of nausea, I want you to be there to tell me that it's not going to last forever. And when I'm eight months pregnant, I want to hear you say that I'm not fat, even though I think I am, and not worry about what other women you could be spending time with."

He gathered her frame into his arms and held her as she cried. Time passed slowly, but neither of them were concerned about it. They simply held each other.

A few minutes later, Sam retracted from his embrace, wiping her eyes. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Samantha."

She smiled at his use of her full given name.

"But I think we need to rethink eloping."

"I don't want the fuss of a big wedding." She said, locking her gaze into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Jack, that would take time, and...let's face it. By the time we've got everything planned, I'll be too tired to enjoy it."

"Okay...but can we at least rethink not having your father at the wedding?"

"Maybe."

"Sam, if you want, I'll move in so that I am there for everything. But waiting a couple of days to get married probably will make things go a great deal more smoothly with your father. Not to mention that Cassie and Janet are going to kill us if they don't get to come to at least one of the weddings." He said, grinning slightly.

"Okay, you got a point."

"See, she would think that it's my fault and that I would require some BIG needles for my next physical."

"And my father would probably do worse things to you...if he thought it was your fault."

He looked very uncomfortable- almost in pain. "Oh, I know...please don't elaborate."

She chuckled. "So...I'm four weeks pregnant. We've got some planning to do."

"I think we have some time. What do you want to do? We could go to the zoo, watch hockey, or the Simpsons...any variety of things."

She thought for a minute. "I'm interested in going out today. But there isn't a zoo in Colorado Springs."

Jack just looked at her. "What? There's no zoo in Colorado Springs? There's one on the top of Cheyenne Mountain, for cryin' out loud!"

"What? Why doesn't anybody tell me these things?"

He chuckled. "Because you never ask for them."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oops. What does rhetorical mean?" He asked, grinning.

* * *

_Anyone who can tell me who I got "LTS" from, gets a virtual gold star!_


	11. Dad

**A couple of days later:**

Jack awoke to hear gagging coming from the bathroom. It wasn't all that new, but nevertheless, he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. "Carter?"

"Sorry…I'm just-" She gagged again. "Nothing but dry-heaving. There's nothing left to throw up!"

He picked her up off the floor. "Well, as long as you're not praying to the porcelain gods…"

She turned a weary eye toward him. "Oh please…enough with the morning sickness and flu jokes."

He smiled. "Okay. Now, get in bed, and I'll be back with your crackers and juice."

She gave him a hug. "I really hate this."

"I know. But, look on the bright side. I'm here."

She forced a weak smile. "I know. And I really am grateful."

"But?"

"What's so great about being pregnant if you didn't have any fun to begin with?"

Jack shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "What? You want to have some…fun?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

"We'll see- after the crackers."

* * *

General Hammond hurried down the stairs from the briefing room as the klaxons rang. "Unscheduled off-world activation!"

"We're receiving the Tok'ra's IDC, sir."

"Open the iris!" He ordered, hurrying down to the gate room.

"Jacob!"

"George! Hey, where's Sam? I thought she was expecting me."

"Oh, she's expecting a lot more than you, Jacob."

Jacob looked at George with a suspicious look in his eye. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you come on up to the briefing room? I'll have Teal'c call Sam and I'll have Jack and Daniel head up to the mountain so we can explain some of this, okay?"

"Explain what?" Jacob asked, insistently.

They arrived in the briefing room as Daniel ran in with notes in hand. "I've had these ready for a few days now in anticipation of this…" He responded to the General's look of curiosity.

"I see."

"Anticipation of what?" Jacob asked. "George, where the hell is my daughter?"

"Well, she doesn't usually come into the base until the afternoon." Daniel mentioned.

Both Daniel and George were weary of making any mention of the fact that she was pregnant, as both believed that this was news that Sam should give her father herself. However, they did not anticipate the arrival of Teal'c into the room at that moment. "I have tried to reach Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. Unfortunately, I have been unable to do so. Perhaps Major Carter is particularly unwell this morning."

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter? You mean they're…"

"Married? By another culture's standards, yes…" Daniel blurted.

"Married!"

"Jacob, it's a little different situation than you're anticipating."

"Try me." Came the general's low growl.

"Well, have a seat, and I'll try to debrief you." Daniel said, his nervous glance to Teal'c confirming his desire to receive protection from any physical harm that Jacob might be persuaded to inflict upon him.

* * *

"You're telling me that my daughter is pregnant with her commanding officer's child. By means of a device found off-world that was activated when she and aforementioned commanding officer stepped ALONE into the room that held this device!" Jacob said, too calmly for it to mean good things for the members of SG-1.

"Yep, and that on that planet, that was enough to constitute a bonding or a marriage between two individuals. We unknowingly went through the whole ritual thereby activating the machine that was supposed to act as a fail-safe. If the couple emerged from the room…expectant, then they had feelings for one another. If they emerged from the room without such…side-effects, then they had been forced into a bonding by…unnatural means." Daniel said.

"George, I've said it before, and I'm sure I'll say it again: your cover stories need work!"

"Dad, it's not a cover story." Sam said, walking into the briefing room in her dress blues.

"Sam!"

She smiled. "How're you?"

"Other than the fact that Daniel and George have been trying to convince me that you are pregnant by means of a device off-world, I'm good."

"Well, believe it." Jack said.

It was at that moment that Jacob registered the fact that Jack had his hand at the small of Sam's back and that Sam had a solitaire diamond platinum ring on her left ring finger. "So…you two…"

"We're getting married, and we'd like you to be there." Sam said swiftly.

Jacob's eyes widened. "You're getting married. Just like that."

"Jake, this device figured out how we feel about each other…we'd be pretty stupid to ignore that fact."

"Again." Sam said, looking up into his eyes, an unmistakable look of love and adoration in her eyes.

"Yes…again." He replied with a similar look.

Jacob looked away, pretending that the sight made him ill, though Selmak knew otherwise. "And fraternization regulations?" He asked.

"Suspended on an individual basis by the President of the United States himself." George declared.

"So, as we were saying, we'd like to have you at the wedding. But, if you don't want to be there…"

"I didn't say that…I just…this is a bit much to get used to."

"Learning about a new grandchild, your daughter's engagement, and that the wedding is tomorrow…that'd be a lot for anybody." Daniel responded reasonably.

"TOMORROW?" Jacob bellowed.

Jack literally cowered behind Sam. Jacob wouldn't hurt his pregnant daughter, would he?

"Dad, it was my idea. I never was one for the whole big wedding thing, and quite frankly, I'm already married to him. We're just doing the wedding for everyone on Earth."

Jacob had to chuckle at the sight of the unshakable Colonel Jack O'Neill hiding behind Sam. "All right. I think I can stay until then."

"Good. Because the wedding is at town hall at 1030 hours tomorrow, Dad. Now, if you want to come and spend the day with US, you're more than welcome to."

Jacob turned to George. "Well, if it's okay with you, George, I think I'll spend the day with my daughter and her husband/fiancée…significant other."

George chuckled. "Just say husband…all of the rest of us do. And…permission granted. In fact, SG-1 is due for some down time. I suggest you all take it."

Jack put his arms around Sam's waist in an embrace, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Thanks, General."

"And stop doing that on the base!" Daniel complained. "It's like high school all over again…"

Jacob had to chuckle inwardly. He knew how newlyweds/engaged people could be…and it was MUCH worse than high school. But despite the shocks that had come to his system over the past few days, SG-1 seemed to be somewhat normal.


	12. Hormones

Much later that night, Jacob, Jack and Sam sat in her living room. Sam was sitting on the couch, leaned up against Jack, and Jacob watched them closely. It was obvious that they had fallen into a semi-comfortable routine and that they were no longer constrained by the same inhibitions that had blockaded their relationship.

"So, how do you guys feel about this whole…machine thing?" Jacob asked, cautiously.

Both Sam and Jack took deep breaths before either of them answered. It had been a day full of light conversation- and the obligatory 'you hurt my daughter, I will castrate you' speech for Jack- and so, neither had expected that line of questioning from Jacob.

"What do you mean Dad?" Sam asked.

"You seem to be fine with it, I mean, you're acting like a married couple, and that's fine, but…don't you have some kind of- I don't know- negative feelings about this?"

Sam chuckled. "A few. Jack and I had our first fight about whether we were really married or not right after we found out the President had suspended the regs for us."

"But we decided that no matter what, we're going to see this through." Jack added. "We both know that we have of growth left, both personally and as…a couple." He said with a smile.

"I don't know, Dad. Jack's helped me grow since the day I first met him. He's never given up on me. And I guess that's how I know this is going to be good for us."

Jacob smiled. "Good."

"So, what do you want to do, Dad? It's kinda boring around here. We could go to O'Malley's and play some pool, or we could hang out here- like we usually do- and just watch a movie." Sam said, cuddling further into Jack's embrace.

"Selmak and I would like to watch a movie. What do you have, kid?"

"Anything in the shelves." She said. "You pick."

Jacob looked in the lines of shelves and found "The Phantom of the Opera." "You mean, they finally turned this into a movie?" He asked, showing them the case.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You want to see it?"

He shrugged. "Don't you have any of the classics? "State Fair," "Carousel," or "Oklahoma!""

Jack nodded. "Top shelf."

"PLEASE not "Oklahoma!" I've seen that WAY too much in the last few years." Sam begged.

"Okay, how about "Carousel?""

She nodded. "Sure."

Within the first fifteen minutes, Sam was crying. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" She wailed as she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it.

"Sam, honey, it's okay! It's a sad movie." Jack said, rubbing her back with one hand and running his fingers through her hair with the other.

"We can watch another movie if you want." Jacob said, distressed that his previously stable daughter was crying just because Billy and Julie had somewhat declared their love for one another.

"No, Dad. You wanted to watch it. And that's fine, it's just..I never used to cry at this part!" She cried into Jack's shirt, her sound muffled by the fabric.

Jack smiled. "Sam, you're pregnant. It's normal."

She nodded, her face still buried in his shirt. Jack looked at Jacob and gave him his 'oh, this IS normal' expression. Needless to say, Jacob earned a whole new appreciation for Jack that night.


	13. Resolving Sexual Tension

Sam awoke the next morning next to Jack. She ran her fingers through his hair and she smiled when he gently stirred. This was her husband. And today, they were going to actually pledge their lives to the other. They were going to be bound in holy matrimony…by Earth's standards anyway.

She suddenly noticed that his eyes were open. She stared into those lovely brown eyes of his.

"Good morning, Samantha."

She kissed him lightly. "I love you. You know that?"

He stared into her eyes for a few moments.

"What?"

"Do you realize that's the first time you've ever said that to me?"

She thought back to the last few days. She really hadn't ever told him how she really felt about him. It had just been assumed. For that matter, she had never heard him express how he felt about her. Wasn't it about time that they admitted it? They were married, for cryin' out loud.

She smiled at her thoughts. When an alternate version of herself had come through the Quantum Mirror, both she and Jack had been surprised to hear Dr. Samantha Carter use the phrase "for cryin' out loud."

It had proven to them that she had been intimately acquainted with a certain Jack O'Neill.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked as he leaned on his elbow and ran his hand through her hair.

She laughed. "Nothing. I just…I was thinking about something and I ended the sentence in my mind with 'for cryin' out loud.'"

He chuckled. "I'm finally rubbing off on you!"

"So, when you start spouting off theories on wormhole physics, we'll know that I'm rubbing off on you, huh?" She said with a small smile.

"Holy Hannah!" he yelled, jumping out of bed.

"What?" She asked, concerned.

"We're getting married today!"

She smiled. "And I thought I was the smart one."

"I can't believe I forgot!"

"And I can't believe you said 'holy Hannah!'"

"What? It's just an expression!"

"Like 'for cryin' out loud?'"

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

"Never mind," she said, with a chuckle.

Jack looked at the clock on the nightstand. "We've got two hours to get ready and get there."

She smiled. "I know. Don't rush me. We know what happened the last time I rushed around getting ready."

"Yeah, I'd rather not have you pass out as you say 'I do'."

She kissed him again. "You know, I really do love you."

He looked at her tenderly, as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "I love you too, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Almost…" She said in a tiny whisper.

Then, she got out of the bed. "Race you to the shower!"

* * *

"Jacob!" 

"Jack!" Jacob said, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Mind if I grab some of that?"

"It's your coffee…" He said with a smirk.

"True…but you made it." Jack said, sitting down beside his father-in-law. Sam had beaten him to the shower, so he would wait, knowing that he was in no danger of being without hot water.

There were some things that he and Sam had been able to do without blinking an eye, but…showering together. That was one of those things. Sure they'd had sex once, okay, twice if you counted the whole Jonah and Thera thing, but…well, he just didn't know how to go about living with someone who only two weeks ago had been WAY off-limits. Sure they'd had their ups and downs, but…

"I'm not going to hammer this into the ground, Jack." Jacob began.

"Hammer what into the ground?"

"I just want to make sure that Sam's really getting what she wants."

Jack looked his father-in-law in the eyes. "I can't speak for her."

"I know. And I'm glad that you aren't THAT audacious." He said with a chuckle. "But the other thing I need to know, that I think you can help me with, is whether or not you love her."

"I do, Jacob." He said simply. "And I'm not going to let anything happen that even remotely resembles the failure of my last marriage."

Jacob looked at his son-in-law. He had never known that Jack had been married before. It was one of the things that Sam had obviously kept from him, and that he hadn't bothered to find out.

Jack saw the unspoken question written in Jacob's eyes. "My ex-wife left me a few months after our son died. It was my own fault really."

Jacob saw the flickers of pain that sparked in Jack's eyes. It was the same flicker that Jacob had experienced after the death of his own wife, and the estrangement of his son.

"Really?"

"Charlie found my personal side-arm and accidentally shot himself with it."

Flashes of that memory still haunted him at night, more frequently now because of the new baby. Thank goodness Sam was a heavy sleeper now, because she would have otherwise heard him sob into the pillow beside her. It was Charlie and Sara. He knew that Sam understood that he loved her, and that nothing that he felt for Sara would interfere in their relationship, but…he still had deep feelings for her. At least, Jack hoped that Sam would understand.

Jacob was silent and let Jack continue. "Before the first Abydos mission, I was suicidal. Honestly, I owe Daniel my life. He reminded me what a gift life was. When I got back, Sara was gone. I wasn't letting her reach me anymore."

Jacob laid a supportive fatherly hand on Jack's shoulder. "You may not believe me, but…I understand. In a sort of mixed up way."

Jack turned his sorrowful eyes to Jacob.

"When my wife died, I blamed myself. Quite honestly, so did Sam and Mark. I was supposed to pick her up from an appointment in town. When I was late, she took a cab. She was in a car accident on her way home." He swallowed down the tears that were threatening to fall. No matter how much he identified with the younger man, he still couldn't let him see the tears. "Sam and I were able to talk about what happened. Mark and I never did. That is, not until Selmak."

Jack nodded. "Sara and I talked after an alien energy crystal took my form and showed up at her house, wanting to see Charlie."

"Jack!" Sam called. "Shower's yours!"

Jacob smiled. "You're perfect for one another. I can hardly tell who's bellowing when."

Jack chuckled. It was good that Sam had broken the tension between them. It was time for them to put aside their pasts and start celebrating the future. "Well, I must do as the Lady dictates." Jack said, standing up.

"You do that." Jacob said, a twinkle in his eye.

Then, after Jack left the room, Jacob looked into his coffee cup.

"_He's a nice one. Better than Jonas or any of the alien guys that had an interest in her."_ A feminine voice said, entering his thoughts.

It wasn't the first time that he had imagined talking to Elizabeth. He smiled. "Yeah, he's not a bad fella."

"_And yet you're going to let him think that you're the big bad father-in-law." _ She said, smiling.

"Gotta keep up some kind of an image."

Selmak had long since learned that when Jacob was talking to Elizabeth, he was dealing with change in his life. So, he went to sleep, giving Jacob as much privacy as he possibly could.

"_He's a lot like you."_

"Yeah. That's what's kind of scary about it."

She smiled. _"Sam wouldn't have it any other way."_

"Yeah, I know." He whispered, softly, longing to caress her cheek as he had done while she had still been alive.

"_She's turned into quite a lady."_

"Just like her mother."

"So, Dad, how are you and Selmak doing?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen in a bathrobe to get herself some juice and toast.

"Selmak's asleep actually. Had "You'll Never Walk Alone" stuck in his head all night."

She chuckled. "Well, that song will do that to you sometimes."

Jacob thought for a moment, hesitant to say what was on his mind. "Your mom would have been so proud of you." He finally admitted.

She looked at him, surprised, as tears started to moisten her eyes.

"I know."

"Good. And…I think she would have approved of Jack too."

Sam smiled. "Good."

He put his hand over hers. "Just as long as you're happy."

She chewed the flesh on the inside of her cheek as she contemplated her life. Yes, there were a lot of things about it that would make a lot of people uncomfortable. But…that was who she was.

"I'm very happy, Dad."

He smiled. "I can see it in your eyes."

* * *

They arrived at the town hall at a few minutes after ten. "Do you have your marriage license?" The receptionist asked.

Jack nodded and produced the small piece of paper. She looked it over. "All right. The judge will be with you in a few minutes. Do you have any witnesses?"

"Plenty." Sam replied, looking at the entourage that they had gathered after Janet and Daniel had announced to the base that the Earth wedding was to be held that day at town hall.

The receptionist smiled. "Well, have a seat."

Sam fidgeted with the collar of her off-white dress. It was simply cut, with a round neck and short sleeves.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asked, as he took her hands into his.

"I guess I'm just…a little nervous." She admitted.

"Me too."

"Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill?"

They looked up to find the receptionist approach them again.

"Yes?"

"Judge Mathison will see you now."

They stood and walked into the courtroom.

* * *

"Do you Jonathan Jacob O'Neill take Samantha Elizabeth Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife so long as you both shall live?" The black-robed man asked.

"I do." He said, looking Sam in the eyes.

"And do you, Samantha Elizabeth Carter take Jonathan Jacob O'Neill to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said, unable to take her eyes off the man clad in his dress blues. Her husband.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you man and wife."

There was a pause of anticipation as the group waited for a passionate kiss from Sam and Jack. They were disappointed because the couple could not keep their eyes off of one another.

The judge chuckled. It happened every so often that he had to spell it out to the couple. "Colonel, you may kiss the bride."

Jack was pulled out of his reverie as he looked at the judge, trying to decipher what he'd just said. As it dawned on him, he grinned and looked back at Sam. "Well, if you say so."

Then, he pulled Sam into an embrace as he kissed her. The moment seemed to last forever, and the audience was no longer disappointed. They had all lived to see the most historic case of unresolved sexual tension be resolved!


	14. Back from the Honeymoon

Sam got off the elevator and walked toward her lab. It had been so sweet of Jack to let her sleep. He had even made a fruit salad and pancakes for her when she awoke.

She smiled. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had become Mrs. Jack O'Neill. One week at Jack's cabin plus travel time had left a couple of extra days for them to get settled in his house. They had determined that with the baby, they could use the extra space that Jack's house afforded, not to mention the spacious backyard.

"Sam!"

She turned. "Daniel!"

"Welcome back!"

She smiled. "Thanks." She gave him a hug. "How've ya been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

Daniel yawned and Sam looked at him, curiously. "Tired?"

"Ya think?"

She chuckled. "I think I'm the one who's supposed to scare people by using Jack's signature phrases."

Daniel simply yawned again in response.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. I've just been having these…dreams lately."

"What about?"

"Well, I'm back in Chicago before the Stargate Program, working with Sarah."

"What's so weird about that?"

"Well, lots of little things…uh, my hair's different for one…"

She smiled. "Come on, Daniel, it's not like you don't have some issues."

"Oh yeah."

She swiped her access card and walked into her lab. "Apparently, Dr. Lee and his team of scientists have started working on a jamming device that works on the goa'uld wrist devices. They want my help."

"You're excited."

She turned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent, Sam, you've got that gleam in your eye."

She raised her eyebrows. "I've got a gleam in my eye?"

He shrugged. "It's there whenever you get a new project."

She chuckled. "Well, I have been gone for two weeks."

"In other words, you're dying to get your hands on it, and I should leave."

She bit her lip, sheepishly. "That obvious, huh?"

"Only to us." Jack said, entering the lab.

"Jack!"

"So, Dr. Lee found you."

She smiled. "Yep. Cool, huh?"

"Just remember to play nice with the other kids."

"I'll try to retain my composure."

Daniel yawned. "I'm gonna get some coffee."

Sam gave a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you should talk to someone about those dreams."

"I thought I had."

She grinned as he left. She walked around her lab, setting up her laptop and other equipment, humming as she went. She was unaware that Jack was watching her until she turned back to face him.

"Humming?"

"I was?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"What's his name?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Now, why-?"

"Humming."

She smiled. "I'm not at liberty to expose his identity."

"Really? Federal agent? Witness protection?"

"Former black ops." She said, stepping toward him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Dangerous. You sure you're ready for that?"

"You forget what I do for a living."

"Yes. You and your…quarks."

A giggle escaped her throat and Jack grinned victoriously. "Quarks?" She asked.

He put his arms around her. "Well, you do work in deep space radar telemetry."

She kissed him. "Yep. And my work is never done, so…if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"So, it's serious?"

She looked at him, a sassy look in her eye. "What makes you think that?"

"He's hum-worthy."

She grinned and walked away, leaving that as his answer.


	15. Cravings

Sam got so busy with her work that she only saw Teal'c a few times over the next week, when he and Jack stopped by to make sure she didn't overexert herself. Of course, Jack was there more often, and once in a while, he would bring Daniel with him, but because of Daniel's dreams, he was more often than not, trying to figure out what he was staring at in his own lab.

It was during one of these mandated breaks that she and Jack met Teal'c and Daniel in the commissary. Teal'c's tray, as usual, was filled to overflowing with fruits, vegetables, and other snack-like foods. Daniel, on the other hand, had no tray in front of him, but was lying facedown on the table, trying to get a nap.

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Sam asked, feeling somewhat out of the loop since she had not seen much of Daniel over the last week.

She sat next to the sleeping figure while Jack took the chair opposite her that was seated next to Teal'c. He set down a tray with blue jello, pumpkin pie, a tuna fish sandwich and a salad.

"I do not believe that Daniel Jackson has gotten the required amount of sleep for an adult human for the last week." Teal'c responded.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, clearly unaware of the situation.

"He's been dreaming about Sarah."

Jack lifted his eyebrows in his classic "Ah" expression, mouthing the actual articulation.

Suddenly, the figure that seemed dead to the world spoke, his words muffled by his sleeve. "Did I mention that the tablet's written in Ancient? And in the dream, I can read Ancient?"

Sam reached for the pie and the tuna fish sandwich. "Well, that's not surprising since you can also do that when you're awake."

Jack watched her, interested in her movements since the pie and the sandwich had originally been intended for his own consumption.

Daniel looked up at his friends, primarily seeing Teal'c and Jack, and missing Sam with her lunch. "But the whole thing is so weird. It's like…I'm not even in control."

She scraped the tuna fish off the bread and placed it directly onto the pie in front of her. Jack watched in horrified fascination at the familiar phenomena called pregnancy cravings. She took a bite of the pie, and continued. "What do you mean?"

"As in…the memories aren't real. I mean, I was so wrapped up in my work that I forgot our anniversary, and she stormed off. That's when she broke up with me. The Sarah that is in my dreams is completely different. It's like she's as interested in my work as I am."

By now, Sam's interesting eating habits had caught Teal'c's attention, and he was watching with a similar fascination as Jack. Daniel, who was now distracted by Teal'c and Jack's staring turned to look at Sam's plate.

"Sounds like a normal male fantasy to me." She said, taking another bite of the appalling creation. She looked up to find all of the men at her table staring at her. "I'm sorry. Did you want a bite?" She asked, holding a forkful of the tuna-pumpkin pie toward Jack

"No thanks." Jack said, swallowing down a little bile.

She turned as if to return the offer to the rest of the guys, but Teal'c merely returned his interest to his food and Daniel laid his head back down to his arm.

Suddenly, something caught Jack's eye. "Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You got something in your hair."

Daniel raised an eyebrow as he reached up to grab whatever was in his hair. When he was unable to catch the culprit, Sam looked over. "Wait a second…" She said, moving aside the short hairs by his temple.

She touched it gently.

"Ow!"

She looked at Jack and Teal'c for their inspection.

"It appears to be the disfigurement left from a goa'uld memory recall device." Teal'c said in response to her unanswered question.

"Memory Recall Device?"

"Yeah, remember that thing Hathor used on us when she captured us, the thing Apophis used on us when we were prisoners on Netu, the thing…"

"I get the picture." Daniel said, ending the impromptu report of all of the encounters they had had with the device. "So, you're saying that Osiris is sneaking into my house at night and manipulating my memories to help me find the location of the lost city?"

"What?"

"What?"

"When did the Lost City get mentioned?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked around. "I mentioned that was what the tablet was about. Didn't I?"

Sam shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"I didn't?" Daniel asked, clearly mystified.

"Nope."

"Anyway, how, pray tell, would Osiris get into my house unnoticed?"

"Osiris would have access to Asgard beaming technology from when Anubis interfaced Thor's mind with the Goa'uld ship's computer." Teal'c said with a slight bow.

"Right."

"And they probably would have integrated the beaming technology with the wrist device. Since that's one of the devices that we're working on deactivating, we can probably catch her in the act."

"How close are you getting to being ready to test?"

"Actually, we just finished the first preliminary tests earlier this afternoon." She took a bite of her lunch. "I don't know why you guys refused, it's great!"

They just gave smiles that communicated a "we'll take your word for that" type of feeling.

"All right, but you don't know what you're missing."

"So, it should be operational in a few days." Daniel prompted, steering them back to the problem on hand.

"Actually, I'm thinking that we can have a prototype ready by tomorrow night at bed time." She said, glancing in Daniel's general direction.

He nodded, yawning. "You know, national security aside, I'd like to get this thing over with. I can't keep working like this!"

Jack, somewhat wearily stared at the blue jello. He had eaten the salad without complaint, but…blue jello? Well, that was where no man had gone before. Well, actually, it wasn't that bad…he just preferred the red jello.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked, motioning to the jello.

"No." He said, handing it over, knowing that she adored blue jello. It would also give him the needed excuse to go and get himself another plate of food that he had chosen. His stomach thanked him for the thought.

"Great." She said, reaching for it. "It's just missing something…"

With that, she placed a few squares of the blue jello on the tuna fish covered pumpkin pie. She took a bite and sat back for analysis.

Jack very nearly ran to the next restroom to throw up what little lunch he had consumed. What was his wife feeding their baby? He wasn't sure he would ever be hungry- in the next millennia.

"Perfect." She said, contently.


	16. Osiris

They sat in the surveillance van, their focus on the screens in front of them. There was Daniel, lying in his bed. "Hey, Daniel, you asleep yet?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm fast asleep." He said, his eyes closed.

A few minutes later, after Daniel really did fall asleep, Osiris beamed into his room. Sam turned on the device. Meanwhile, Jack turned to his wife. "I want you to stay here."

"Jack…"

"Teal'c and I can handle the inside, and we need someone to keep an eye on the surveillance."

"Just because I can't go through the Gate…"

He pressed his right index finger to her lips, indicating silence as he and Teal'c got out of the van.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Me too."

She sat, studying the surveillance footage. She watched as Jack and Teal'c positioned themselves to capture the goa'uld.

The hours ticked by slowly. "Carter?" Jack whispered.

"She's still there, sir."

Suddenly, Daniel awoke and Osiris raised her hand to activate the wrist device. "Go!" She said into her headset.

Jack and Teal'c hurried into Daniel's room as Osiris got out the sliding doors in his room. They found their friend sitting on his bed, clutching his head. "Daniel, you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He said, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Get her!"

Sam got the small pistol that Jack had handed her before getting into the surveillance van, and got out of the van. She used the van for cover as she looked for signs of the goa'uld. Suddenly, she saw Osiris. She cocked and aimed the gun at Osiris only to have her bullets deflected by the personal shield that Osiris activated.

The women glared at one another before Osiris got an idea by seeing the van's gas tank. She targeted it and the last thing Sam could remember was instinctually flattening against the grass as the van burst into flames.

As Osiris watched with satisfaction the "demise" of Samantha Carter, she felt the prick of a needle. She turned to find the cold eyes of Jack O'Neill staring at her, a tranquilizer gun in his hands. She collapsed and as she did so, Jack saw the smoldering van. "No!" He whispered, as fear engulfed him.

It was then that he noticed Sam's unconscious figure lying a few feet from the van. "Teal'c you take care of the goa'uld!" He said, running past her across the street to where Sam lay.

He rolled her over and saw the trickle of blood coming from where Sam bit her tongue on her way down.

"Get Daniel to call an ambulance! Carter's been hurt!"


	17. Life or Death

While Daniel sat, comforting Sarah after Osiris had been extracted, Jack sat by Sam's bedside, willing her to wake up as he hold her lifeless hand. She had nearly lost the baby, but Janet's skill had prevented that from happening, but it was only a matter of time before they lost both mother and baby.

He was silent, not knowing what to say, but as he thought about the fact that he didn't know what to say, he remembered Dr. Samantha Carter's visit to the SGC. _"Listen, I know you well enough that you don't have a clue what to say, but you don't have to say anything."_

"Sam…I know you know that I'm not suddenly Mr. Romance since we got married. I mean, half the time, I can't even remember my name when I'm with you, let alone the rest of the words that Webster has in his dictionary, but…I'm just going to trust that you know that I'm here, even if I don't talk." He whispered, close to her ear.

"Sir?" Janet said, walking into the isolation room. Ironically, this was the same room in which Sam and Jack had first admitted aloud their feelings for one another.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Sir, I…you should get some rest. I'll stay with her."

Jack shook his head. "I'll be here for her, just like she would be here for me."

"Colonel, it's not likely that she'll wake up in the next day or so."

"She will, Doc." He said, confidently. "She has to. Her chances decrease dramatically after the first day."

Janet looked at him. "I know, but…maybe this isn't something that we can just fix."

There was a knock on the open door as Daniel entered. "How's she doing?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." Janet said, with a look of sadness.

"Maybe I can help." Sarah said, following behind him.

Janet took a deep breath and looked at Jack, who didn't respond.

"Colonel O'Neill, you know that this was my fault-"

Daniel coughed. "Osiris's fault." He corrected.

She ignored him and continued. "-and I would like to fix it. Daniel tells me that you have a goa'uld healing device on the base. Perhaps I can heal her."

Jack barely nodded, knowing Sam would have approved of the tangible evidence of forgiveness.

A few minutes later, one of the SFs brought the healing device and handed it to Daniel. Daniel gave it to Sarah, who took a deep breath. She stretched out her hands with her eyes closed, but as she was about to power the device, she opened her eyes in fear. "I can't do this, Daniel."

"Come on, Sarah. I know you can do it. This is something for you as much as it is for her."

She looked from Daniel to Jack, who stood. "Dr. Gardiner, Sam had a hard time with this the first time that she did it…she had to heal Cronus. I'm not telling you this to make you feel inferior, but…if anyone's willing to give you a chance, it's Sam." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat. After all, he had just gotten another family, and he wasn't going to let it go the way he had seen the first slip through his fingers.

She nodded, taking renewed strength from his words. The golden beam of the healing device surrounded Sam as Sarah concentrated. The beam was disconnected. "She's very weak." She said, apologetically. "And so is the baby."

Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks when she realized that Osiris had deliberately tried to kill Sam without thought of the child that she was carrying within her.

"Please…" Jack managed. Anymore and he would have allowed the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks to do so.

She nodded. She activated the beam once again. This time it was much stronger. Sam's chest rose in evidence of a deep breath as Sarah ended the session. She faltered, trying to stay on her feet, but Daniel caught her as Janet hurried over. "Sarah?"

"I'm all right." She affirmed, standing upright once more.

"Daniel, take her to rest." Janet ordered. He nodded, and began to lead her back to her cot in the infirmary when a voice stopped them all.

"Wait."

She turned. "Yes?"

Sam looked over, weakly. "Thank you."

Sarah had tears glistening in her eyes as did Daniel, Janet and even Jack. "No, Major Carter. Thank you."

"It's Sam."

"Sam." She affirmed.

With that, Daniel led Sarah from the room as Janet checked Sam's vital signs. "She's going to make a full recovery." Janet said, a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Doc."

"Don't thank me, Colonel. It was Sarah and Daniel."

"No…I mean…thanks for being open-minded enough…"

She nodded. "I understand."

"Thanks."

She left and Jack turned to Sam. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." He admitted softly.

"I know. I heard you. In a tiny place in my heart, I heard those words, and they helped me hold on." She said, looking into his relieved and yet, sorrowful chocolate colored eyes.

"Don't do that to me again…and I have no problem making that an order."

She smiled, tiredly. "Okay, Jack…I won't do it to you, ever again."

He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

She closed her eyes before she gasped.

"What?" He asked, worried.

She took a deep breath, placing one hand on her gently rounded stomach. "I think the baby kicked me."

Jack laughed and turned down to speak to her stomach. "Hey, Homer! Let your mom sleep okay? She's been through a lot today!"

Sam groaned. "Jack…it's NOT going to be Homer."

"Maggie?"

Sam leaned forward to send her own message to their unborn child. "Don't even think about listening to any of this nonsense. You are not one of the Simpsons. You are an O'Neill."

The baby moved around, almost in celebration of this fact, and Sam placed his hand on her belly to feel it. Then, she looked at Jack, tears in her eyes. "I guess she liked that."

"She?"

"Okay, Baby O'Neill likes being an O'Neill."

Jack kissed Sam and then smiled his own tender smile. "Good. Because I'm sure glad that this baby is going to be an O'Neill…and I'm glad that this baby's mommy is putting up with ol' papa O'Neill."

"Always, Jack." Sam said, as her eyelids drooped, demanding sleep. "Always."


	18. The Locker Room

Sam walked down the halls toward the locker room where she would change from her relatively cute maternity street clothes to her not so cute maternity uniform. As she was off the mission rotation, General Hammond had suggested that she, like Dr. Fraiser and himself and a number of the Gate technicians, wear dress blues every day. Unlike Jack, she didn't detest them, so she had agreed. After all, wearing the dress blues lessened the urge to dial up a random planet and walk through the Stargate just for kicks.

However, the dress blues did have a down-side. She was a great deal less comfortable in them than she was in her street-clothes. Then again, if one's skin felt stretched, and one had a hard time feeling comfortable in one's own body, it would be hard to feel truly comfortable in just about anything. And she was only five and a half months pregnant!

"Hey, gorgeous!" Jack said, catching up to her and placing his arms around her expanding waist.

"Jack!" She reprimanded, blushing.

"What?"

She didn't answer, but instead kept walking toward the locker room.

"Hammond has something he wanted me to tell you." Jack said, opening the door to the locker room for her. He was about to step in when she placed a finger on his chest to stop him. "You're not coming in. This is the women's locker room."

"Sam, you're the only one in there! And if you're choosing to be modest now, it's a little late, hon!" He said, waggling his eyebrows.

She tried to look menacingly at him, but ultimately, she caved. Who else could have resisted the damn puppy dog look? "Fine! But only because you have an important message from General Hammond."

"Message…" He said, pretending like he had forgotten it. "From Hammond…"

He tried to walk in, but she stopped him again, and he put one hand on his chest as though he were a knight and he was pledging allegiance to his lady. "My lady, thou enchantest me so that I lose even the thought which proceedeth my words."

She laughed and pulled on his sleeve. "Get in here!"

He leaned in to kiss her. "We've got a VIP suite."

"What?" She asked, pulling away from him in surprise.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that reaction…" He said, to himself, as he returned to his upright position. "He thought it would be more comfortable for you. That way, I can be there and hold you at night, and you'll have a bigger, better mattress."

Tears welled up in her eyes, unbidden, as she contemplated the thoughtfulness of the gesture. "That's so sweet!"

"Except…there's a trade-off." Jack said, somewhat disappointed.

"Okay…" She prompted, tears drying on her cheeks in suspense.

"Hammond doesn't want any…funny business on the base."

She laughed and pulled him in for the kiss she had pulled away from. "I love you, ya know that?"

"It's a good thing." He said, huskily. "Because I love you too."

Before he could kiss her again, she held up one finger. "Ah, ah, ah…no funny business, remember?"

He raised an eyebrow, seductively. "There was a reason you chose the locker room to present yourself in that sweet little tank top number…" He said, gathering her into her arms. "There are no cameras in the locker room…"


	19. Meeting Bregman

Sam and Jack left the locker room, intending to go their separate ways when they were cornered by a camera crew. "Colonel O'Neill, Major...O'Neill, I guess..." A balding middle-aged man wearing a charcoal colored jacket and khaki pants greeted.

Sam smiled. "It's Carter."

"Right. I'm sorry. I'm Emmett Bregman." He said, his hand outstretched.

She accepted it carefully. "Nice to meet you."

"And Colonel, it's an honor to meet you."

Jack just nodded, one eybrow raised skeptically.

"Thank you."

"I would like to interview you both."

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this is the documentary crew that we got a memo about last week." Sam said.

He gave her a look that betrayed his cluelessness. "Right."

"So, do you both have some free time? I would love to..."

"Look, my favorite color is peridot. I think Tibet should be free, and..." He saw Sam and stopped. "And my favorite television show is _The Simpsons._"

"Really? 'Cuz I heard something about Mary Steenburgen..."

Jack coughed and Sam managed to hide a chuckle as he got into the elevator. "Sam, you coming?"

"Not yet...I have that briefing with SG-9, remember?"

Jack nodded. "Okay...have fun."

She smiled. "Yeah, sure ya betcha!"

The elevator door shut and Sam turned to go into the control room and up the stairs to the briefing room.

"Major Carter?" Bregman asked, trying to catch up wtih her.

"Yes?"

"I take it Colonel O'Neill isn't particularly gung-ho about the interview."

"You'd be right." She said, barely turning.

"Are you free for an interview later this afternoon?"

She turned, holding the railing for support. "Mr. Bregman, I will be unable to help you out today."

He nodded. "Thanks. Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Mr. Bregman, I'm late for a meeting. I'm afraid I can't commit to anything at this time."

"Sure..." He said, as she turned and walked back up the stairs.


	20. The Interview and '666

The next day, Sam took pity on the journalist and agreed to do an interview. He chose to do the interview in the Briefing room, allowing Sam to sit in one of the more comfortable chairs.

**BREGMAN:Major Samantha Carter, you are the head scientist here at Stargate Command, correct?**

**CARTER:(Nods) Yes. I am.**

**BREGMAN:And up and til about three months ago, you were on SG-1, the SGC's flagship team, correct?**

**CARTER:I'm still on the team, just temporarily reassigned to lab work.**

**BREGMAN:Because of your pregnancy.**

**CARTER:That's correct.**

**BREGMAN:Isn't it true that it was a device that you and the other members of SG-1 found off-world that impregnated you?**

**CARTER:(Cautiously) Yes.**

**BREGMAN:And because of this pregnancy, you and Colonel Jack O'Neill, also a member of SG-1 got married a few months ago.**

**CARTER:I don't see the relevance of all of this.**

**BREGMAN:Major, I am just trying to show everyone that even superheroes have lives.**

**CARTER:(Somewhat embarrassed) We're not superheroes.**

**BREGMAN:Aren't you being a little modest? After all, if I understand correctly, you've blown up a star.**

**CARTER:Yes.**

**BREGMAN:Are you suggesting that anybody would be able to do that? I mean...that I could do that?**

**CARTER:I am suggesting that anyone with the right training would be able to do it...yes.**

**BREGMAN:So, as part of your professional training, you received a lesson in how to blow up a sun?**

**CARTER:No. But I learned how to use my head. And to be completely honest, it wasn't entirely my idea. My father helped me with it.**

**BREGMAN:Your father...Major General Jacob Carter, our liason with the Tok'ra.**

**CARTER:That's right.**

**BREGMAN:Is it true that he was subjected to a...what's the word...?**

**CARTER:Blending.**

**BREGMAN:Right...a blending with a Tok'ra symbiote.**

**CARTER:Yes.**

**BREGMAN:And doing so save him from death, did it not?**

**CARTER:Yes.**

**BREGMAN:How well do your husband and father get along?**

**CARTER:Better than they want anyone to believe, actually.**

**BREGMAN:So, they pretend to be hostile.**

**CARTER:I'm sorry, Mr. Bregman, but...I really don't understand how these questions relate to the Stargate Program.**

**BREGMAN:Major, you ARE the Program. Without you and the other personnel, there wouldn't be a Stargate Program. In fact, one might even go so far as to say that without the members of SG-1, there would be no Stargate.**

**CARTER:I don't know about that.**

**BREGMAN:Major, SG-1 is comprised of yourself, who studied the Gate for two years before Dr. Daniel Jackson, another member of SG-1, made the Stargate work. Once that happened, Colonel Jack O'NEill, SG-1's commander, led the first team to Abydos. Do you believe it was chance that the three experts in various aspects surrounding Gate travel were placed on the flagship team with Teal'c, the alien expert on Goa'uld tactics?**

**CARTER:No, I don't believe it was chance, but I believe that anyone holding our respective positions would have been placed on SG-1.**

**BREGMAN:But you were chosen for your position as head scientist because your superiors had confidence in your academic standing.**

**CARTER:That may be true, but that doesn't necessarily make me any more or less valuable or important thatn anyone else on this base. (The Stargate begins spinning in the background) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. (Stands up and leaves)**

As she raced down the stairs, she turned with a vengeance to find the camera crew following her. "Gentlemen...it's time for you to retire to your quarters."

"Mr. Bregman."

He flung his hands up into the air. "All right...all right..."

Just then, Hammond came over the comm system. "SG-1 report to the control room. SG-1 to the control room."

Within moments, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had joined her in the control room where they were met by General Hammond and an open communication frequency through the MALP telemetry with SG-13.

"Balinsky wants to stay sir."

"You see anything else worth staying for, Dave?" Jack asked, trying to assess the situation so as to know how best to advise General Hammond, should his opinion be asked for.

"Hard to say."

"We need to finish searching these ruins." The scientist insisted, reminding her a lot of the early days of Daniel Jackson's membership on the team.

"How long?" General Hammond asked, trying to ascertain the best course of action.

"A day or two. maybe more..."

"Be nice to send up a UAV get an aerial overview." Daniel piped up.

"Sir..." Sam said, her gut screaming that something wasn't right.

"Yes, Major?"

"Perhaps SG-13 could put off the recon for a little while. During their time on base, I can talk to Balinsky and figure out just what the device is suppposed to do."

"Major?" Hammond asked, still confused by what she was really trying to ask him for.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know it's your call, but...I just have a VERY bad feeling about this."

Hammond took this into consideration for a moment before returning his gaze to the video feed of the team. "Colonel, bring your team back through the Gate. We'll debrief and consider our options for a longer term study."

"Yes, sir. SG-13 out."


	21. The Lost City

Bregman was still piddling around nearly a month later. They had been relieved that they had pulled SG-13 out when they sent the MALP through to P3X 666 to find that a Jaffa battalion stood guard at the gate. And, while they had averted a major crisis, Bregman was still unsatisfied with the lack of action he had documented. The Pentagon, stressed by the status of the project and its toll on the budget, granted Bregman access to the world on the other side of the Stargate. The team he was designated to shadow was SG-1. On what possibly could be their most important mission of the history of the Program.

"Daniel, you found it yet?" Jack asked, walking into the stone corridor that his team members were in.

"I've found the reference to the Repository of Knowledge that we're looking for, but..."

"This is incredible!" Bregman said, bringing his cameramen around to videotape the scene.

Jack turned an agitated look toward the journalist. "Hey! I told you to stay by the Gate!"

"Nothing's happening, though." He argued.

"That doesn't matter! When I give an order, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant, I expect those orders to be obeyed. By ANYONE under my command, for however long. Civilian or military! Now get your butt back to the Stargate, or so help me, the Pentagon won't even be able to help you..."

Bregman tried to stand up to the irate Colonel, but just as he opened his mouth and took a step forward, the Repository burst forth from the wall. Instinctually, Jack raised his hand as a barrier to the journalist. He could SO see the man sticking his head into that thing and getting his head sucked...and the last thing they needed was a reporter...gone Ancient.

"Okay, Daniel, figure out how to get that damn thing out of there. Then, we go home."

"Jack...I don't know..."

Suddenly, there was the sound of death gliders overhead. "Damn!" Jack cursed.

Then he turned to the cameramen, who, following Bregman's orders, still had the camera rolling. "Shut that thing off, will ya?"

"I'm afraid they can't. This is too important...I mean...we're about to see some REAL action."

"Well, it won't matter what footage you have on that thing if you're not alive to put it together." Jack said, seriously. "Put the damn thing away."

The airmen promptly obeyed. This was a war zone, and they were NOT going to disobey orders that could most definitely save their lives.

"So...figured out what you're going to do yet?" Jack asked, turning to Daniel.

Daniel looked from Jack and then to the device, and in that instant, Jack knew what Daniel was going to do. When Daniel lunged at the device, Jack anticipated the move. "Oh no you don't!"

"JACK! Somebody's gonna have to do it!"

"And who does the translating when YOU go Ancient?" He asked, taking off his cap. "In fact, you're the one person who can't do it!"

Before anyone else could reply, Jack was standing in front of the device. It reached out and placed its 'hands' on his head, downloading the Ancient repository into his brain. When it was finished, he sank to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, I SO wish I had that on tape." Bregman said in awe.

Daniel, who had been checking Jack's pulse, stood up. Without thought to repercussion, he threw a right hook that caught Bregman in the nose. Then, he turned to the two airmen with him. "Get him to the Gate. We'll handle Jack." He said, as if he was the next in line to inherit command.

The airmen, still unsure of what had just occured, gathered up the journalist and ran. Meanwhile, Teal'c and Daniel gathered Jack up and did the same. Somewhere in there, the camera was left behind to be blown up by the Jaffa who were still trying to bomb the team.

--

They arrived into the Gate Room just after Jack and Bregman regained consciousness. "We have to get them to the infirmary." Daniel said, hurrying down the ramp when greeted by both Sam and General Hammond.

It was obvious to both what had happened to Bregman, but finally Sam and General Hammond looked at Jack. Other than what looked to be the effects of a killer headache, he seemed to be in perfect health. "Dr. Jackson, what happened?"

"I did it again." Jack said, walking down the ramp quickly, trying to keep up with the archaeologist.

"You what?" Sam asked, clearly hoping that she had misinterpretted his words.

"He had the Ancient Repository downloaded into his brain again."

"Without talking to me?"

"Sam, there was no time. I had to."

"No! No, you dind't."

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" He barked. "Let Anubis get his hands on this stuff? Let Daniel go Ancient? Were YOU planning on translating?"

He had rarely raised his voice with her, let alone this intensely. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, and she bit her lip, hoping to keep from crying in the middle of the hallway, her husband on the way to the infirmary with his entourage. Suddenly, she realized that she needed to be alone to allow the tears to fall. She stormed off down the hallway on her way to her lab, leaving Jack and the rest of SG-1, Bregman and the camera crew, and a handful of confused Gate technicians in her wake.

"I screwed up big time, didn't I?" Jack asked, looking around at all of the other men.

None of them needed to nod. Jack knew full-well that he was dead. As in...dead.

--

"Hey, Sam." Jack said, walking into her lab.

She sniffled in response.

"General Hammond gave me the weekend off to, uh..."

"Get your personal effects in order before you..."

"Before I start...you know..."

"Pushing up daisies..."

"Yeah."

She held a box of Kleenex in her hands as she was sitting on her stool in front of the lab table.

"You going to be okay?"

She nodded. "I always knew there was a chance, but..." She dabbed at her nose with a Kleenex. "I didn't think it would happen so...so quickly..."

"Look, let's go home, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

--

They arrived home a short time later, and Jack got out of the car first, running over to the other side and opening the door for Sam to help her out. "Thanks."

They walked into the house, Sam almost clinging to Jack. "So...what do you want to do?" He asked, trying to be cheerful and upbeat.

"I want you to hold me." She whispered.

He nodded. "I can do that."

They sat in silence for the next few hours, just holding one another before Sam decided to speak. "You know, before we got married, I told you that I thought that the Fates were conspiring against us. Well, I guess I didn't know how true that was."

"Sam..."

She placed one finger on his lips, stopping him from contradicting her. "I don't want to spend our last weekend together fighting." She said, simply. "I know you didn't really have a choice. It was either that or let the most important intelligence we've ever run across fall into the hands of Anubis." She gave a tiny smile. "And...you just had to save the world again."

He nodded, knowing that her statement wasn't meant disrespectfully, but instead was intended to show him just how much she understood his most basic instinct to protect. Protect his family, protect his team, protect the world.

"I guess my only regret is that we didn't have the courage to do this years ago."

He stroked her hair. She had let it grow out a little bit, pinning it back for when she was on the base, but letting it cascade onto her shoulders at home. Jack had really come to appreciate its length. There was now more hair to run his fingers through. "You know, whatever happens, I've been happier these last few months than I have been in years."

She smiled through the tears that began falling again. "Me too."

"Besides, it's not like there aren't any options, right? I mean, just because Thor isn't responding to our communications, doesn't mean..."

Sam couldn't bear it anymore, and started sobbing. Jack stopped speaking and gathered her back into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

The doorbell rang, and Jack looked at Sam as if to ask whether or not he should get it. She nodded. "It might be important."

"I thought that was what got us into this mess."

Yes, they had held off their relationship claiming that everything happening around them 'might be important.' They were now going to be ripped apart because something had been 'important.'

"It might be Daniel or Teal'c." She said, clarifying her statement.

He nodded and got up. As he did so, he tried to help her up, and she followed him into the entry way where the door opened. "Hellooo..." Daniel called.

"In here." Jack said, behind the door.

"Oh! Are we interrupting something?" Daniel asked, poking his head around the door.

They shook their heads, soberly. "No." They answered in unison.

"Hammond send you guys to check up on me?" Jack asked, motioning Daniel and Teal'c into the living room.

"No...it's a funny story, actually...you see...we..."

"We wished to walk through the lane of memories."

"It's stroll through memory lane, Teal'c...and..." He looked at Sam, whose eyes were still somewhat red. She gave him a small but firm smile, and he nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."


	22. Reassignment and Resignation

"…You are so wrong. It's a perfect analogy. Burns as Goa'uld."

Sam chuckled, cuddled up to Jack on the couch, Daniel and Teal'c taking the chairs opposite them.

"They are merely animated characters, O'Neill."

"You are so shallow." Jack accused Teal'c somewhat playfully.

Daniel, who had been trying to balance an orange on his beer bottle dropped the orange as if this statement had surprised him. "Oh Please! Teal'c's like one of the deepest people I know. He's so deep." He turned back to his best friend. "Come on! Tell 'em how deep you are." He said before turning back to Sam and Jack. "You'll be lucky if you understand this." He said with a giddy smile.

"My depth is immaterial to this conversation." The Jaffa said in all honesty.

"Oh! See?" He said, excitedly.

Jack looked at Sam who was chuckling and then at Daniel. "No more beer for you."

There was a knock on the door before anyone else could make a comment on Jack's analogy. "Thank God. Pizza." He said, pulling his arm out from around Sam. He hurried up to the door and opened it to find General Hammond on his step in civilian clothes. "Well you're not the usual delivery boy."

"Is this a good time?"

"It's always a good time for you sir. Come on in. Let me get you a chair." Jack said, opening the door more widely to invite the General into the living room. He shut it as Hammond walked down the steps into the den.

When Sam realized that it was George Hammond, she began to struggle to get her feet. "General."

"At ease Major, please."

"There you go, sir." Jack said, setting the chair down.

He sat. "I'm glad to find you all here." As he sat, he noticed the beer bottles littering the lamp table. "You wouldn't happen to have another one of those?"

"I would." Jack said, going into the kitchen and emerging with another six-pack. He took two bottles out of the case and handed one to the General, keeping one for himself.

"I've been relieved of command."

"What?" Jack asked, stopping as he began to place his arm around Sam again.

Sam was similarly shocked as she started to put her arms around Jack, and both Daniel and Teal'c froze as well.

"The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three-month review process."

"Three months?" Daniel asked, sobering up considerably.

"During which time, a newly formed Government department will take the place of Stargate Command."

"But Sir, Jack? We don't have much time." Sam said, a pleading look on her face. Whatever hopes they had had of getting this taken care of were now out the window.

"How could this happen?" Teal'c asked, mournful.

"Kinsey." Daniel said, practically spitting the name out as he would some venomous substance.

"Does anyone know anyone who voted for those two shrubs?" Jack asked, as Sam's arms snaked around him again, this time for a more tangible sense of comfort.

"I've known President Hayes for a long time. He's a good man." Hammond said, sincerely.

"Despite his tastes in running mates, maybe." Jack retorted.

"Robert Kinsey brought in a lot of campaign financing. For all we know, he may have used his knowledge of the Stargate as leverage to get himself a place on the ticket. It doesn't matter now."

"What, we're just going to lie down for this?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"We've been in this situation before." Jack said, trying to reassure Sam and himself more than anybody else.

"No, this time it's different." The General said, seriously.

"Who's replacing you, sir?" Sam asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She squirmed against Jack, the baby making it awkward for her to sit the way she had been sitting.

"Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"A civilian?" Jack asked, surprised, as they finally got Sam into a comfortable position.

"I've heard of her. She's an expert in international politics. She mediates some high level negotiations for the UN. I actually referenced some of her work when I drafted the first treaty for the Tokra." Daniel said, also trying to lend some comfort to the obviously distressed Sam.

"All I know is I've been ordered to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow."

Jack was hesitant to bring his own life up, but…he was married and they did have a baby on the way. "General, we do have a little unfinished business here." He said, asking the unasked question.

"As far as I know, you're all to report for work as scheduled on Monday." He said, unable to give any more information.

"Something must be done."

"I have my orders. Besides, I have a feeling I may be able to do more about this from Washington than I can here."

"And in the meantime?" Sam asked, tears starting to stain her cheeks.

"You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration. I have every confidence in you people."


	23. Elizabeth Weir

Sam walked into the briefing room on Monday morning, unsure of what to expect. Jack had been restless all weekend, and so they had shown up early that morning so that he could do whatever it was that he had wanted to do. Meanwhile, Sam had a few choice words for the woman who was so obviously Kinsey's new puppet.

"I don't really care." The woman said, as Sam walked in.

Sam raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, indicating that even she was surprised at the brusque manner of the new commander.

Elizabeth turned and pointed to her earpiece, indicating that she had been on the phone. "What?" She asked, pausing for a reaction. "Well there's gonna be a lot of changes and not everybody's going to be happy about them."

"Yes, I'm about to step into one myself." She continued. "Ok bye."

Sam gave a tight smile.

"Sorry. I walk around with this thing, I look like a crazy person, talking to myself. Elizabeth Weir." She said, extending her hand.

"Samantha Carter. Head of the science department and Jack O'Neill's wife."

"I know who you are." She said, motioning to the files that piled around the briefing room table. "I guess I'm just surprised that you're not with him right now."

"So, you are aware of what happened."

"Yes. And I assure you that Colonel O'Neill's current condition is of serious concern to me."

"Is it?"

Elizabeth looked surprised at the pregnant woman standing before her. "Yes. He did what he did to save the planet. Now, whether or not the threat is real or not, I believe…"

"Whether or not the threat is REAL?" Sam asked, indignantly. "DOCTOR Weir, are you insinuating that my husband would put his life in danger when he has a loving wife at home, carrying a child less than three months from being born just to get some attention?"

"Major Carter, I am not making any assumptions right now…"

"I want you to know that my husband would only do something like that if the threat was very real and VERY dangerous." She said, interrupting the soft-spoken civilian. "And I will defend him to the likes of you until the day I die." She said, storming out of the room, tears of anger falling down her cheeks.

Daniel passed her on her way out, and he walked into the briefing room. "Dr. Weir, I presume?"

"Another friendly face?" She asked, dryly.

"I'm sorry…she's…she's kind of…"

"Emotional?"

Daniel bit his lip, trying the more diplomatic route. "Little light reading?" He asked, motioning to the files littering the briefing room with seemingly no end.

She turned and faced the pile again with a sigh. "Ah. I've been awake all weekend. The reality of this is...It's an adrenaline rush."

"Hey. At least I know you have a beating heart." Daniel said, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"I don't expect the warmest welcome from the Military personnel."

"You're replacing a great man. Uniform not withstanding." Daniel said, clarifying his defensiveness.

"Okay. but I'm hoping you of all people, won't jump to conclusions."

"Like why someone like you is here?"

"Someone like me?" She asked, as if asking him to outright say his implication.

"Yeah, someone who started their career as a political activist. Lobbying against the government spending on the military."

"And how I end up working for those I was criticizing? I know, but I've decided that the best way to stop the proliferation of weapons is to try and end the need for them. So I'm going to be the voice of reason to whoever will listen."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "And you think that's why the President chose you to take over the SGC?

Elizabeth looked the archaeologist over with a careful eye. She leaned forward as if revealing a great secret to him. "I don't know why I've been given this job. I really don't, but I'm going to do it to the best of my abilities as long as I'm here. I'm going to start by examining the mandate for this program…"

"Don't underestimate the immediate threat." He said, quickly and carefully.

"No I'm not, but this country's history of manifest destiny cannot continue out to the rest of the galaxy, especially when this is all being done behind the back of the entire planet."

"Hey I'm not saying that everything that has been going on around here is right, I mean we have no right to play God, but neither do the Goa'uld. Now I know none of this may seem real to you on paper, but trust me, they're pure evil. Now if they had the chance they would either destroy us or enslave us all. You can read as many mission reports as you want but before you decide what should or shouldn't be done around here, why don't you go through that gate and see what's going on for yourself." He said, passionately.

Elizabeth looked at the Stargate and then back at Daniel, a certain coolness in her manner that hadn't been there before. "In good time."

Daniel rolled his eyes, but before he could retort, the Stargate began receiving a new traveler.

"Unscheduled off-world traveler." Walter said over the intercom.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before running downstairs. This was turning out to be a fabulous first day.


	24. Packing

Sam walked into Elizabeth's office a couple of hours later, after the meeting with Kinsey, and knocked on the open door.

"Come in."

She walked in, somewhat apologetically. "I'm sorry. I…I made some assumptions, and…they were wrong."

Elizabeth gave her a thin smile. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Sam stood there awkwardly for a moment before she motioned toward the door again. "I guess I should be going."

Elizabeth looked back up at the woman. "I don't know how to thank you for what you do…I mean…I read these mission files, and I wonder how I could have stayed even remotely sane after all of it."

Sam gave her weak smile. "You don't always have a choice." She said, tears moistening her eyes.

"Major?" She asked, as Sam turned to leave.

"Yes?" Sam asked, turning around again.

"I want you to know…I AM going to do everything in my power to get Colonel O'Neill whatever help he needs."

Sam nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

"You're dismissed."

Sam nodded, thankfully as she walked out the door.

--

As Sam walked down the corridor to her lab, she ran into Bregman, whose nose was taped up. "Major Carter!"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stopped before turning to face him. "Yes, Mr. Bregman?"

"How is Colonel O'Neill? If I understand correctly, this information he had downloaded into his brain will make him turn into an…Ancient person?"

She saw the cameramen positioning themselves for their next shot, and she suddenly was tired of 'nice Carter.'

"Go to hell, Bregman." She said, turning back and walking toward her lab. "And you can quote me on that." She called back to him.

--

Jack walked into her office. "I heard you gave Bregman on hell of an opprobrius."

"Opprobrius?"

He shrugged helplessly. "You know you…" He made a circular motion with his hands. "You finally gave him…"

"What he deserved." She said, with a weak smile. "I guess."

"And you apologized to the new imperatorior."

"Yes, I apologized to Dr. Weir."

"Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know. I mean…everything changed when General Hammond was reassigned. I…I just hope Dr. Weir knows what she's doing."

He took her into his arms. "Congruite."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm a mess."

"No. You're bellusios."

She smiled. "I think I understood that."

He looked at her, somewhat quizzically as if to ask if she hadn't understood everything he had said. Then, as he did so, he caught a glimpse of something in her lab. He walked away from her and picked it up.

"Jack?"

Daniel raced in. "Hey, I just found this. Apparently Jack was doodling on it in our meeting with Kinsey…you know the one where he said we know where the lost city is but…we really don't…"

"Yes, Daniel." Sam said, still eying her husband, carefully as he handled this device with a studious eye.

"Well, Jack wrote the word 'atlantus' on the paper. It was also followed by seven symbols."

Sam raised her eyebrows, the device in Jack's hands forgotten. "He knows where the lost city is?"

"Yeah…the only problem is that the last symbol isn't the point of origin."

"It's not in this galaxy, then?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Sam. I need a naquadah generator." Jack said, a determined, and yet confused, look on his face.

She looked at her husband and then at Daniel. "Okay." She said, walking out to get one.

She returned a few minutes later, the device in hands. By now, he had cleared off her lab table and placed quite a few random gizmos in the center. "Uh…Jack?"

He came over and took the generator from her. He placed it on the table and then walked up out of the lab toward the Control Room. "Walter."

The technician turned, surprised. "Colonel?"

He motioned for the technician to move from his seat. Dumbfounded, Walter did so, and Jack sat at the computer and entered a gate address into the computer. The computer quickly spit out the coordinates, and Jack printed two copies of the results. He handed one copy to Dr. Weir, who had come down from the briefing room, surprised to hear the flurry of activity going on beneath her, and the other to Sam.

"He's just handed us the address to some…"

"Positum."

"Positum?" Daniel asked. "You mean…it's a military post of some kind?"

"Yes."

"You have to go." Sam said, urgently to Daniel.

"Yes, you do." Elizabeth said, agreeing with the woman.

"No. Not yet." Jack said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"He hasn't finished packing yet." Sam said trying to elicit a smile from the doctor, as Jack brushed past her. Elizabeth still looked overwhelmed by the whole command, and so, Sam received the barest of recognition for her wit.


	25. Before Antarctica

"Jack, does this mean anything to you?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he stirred his fruit loops around in the bowl. "No."

Daniel tried to calm down as he began getting frustrated. "Jack, you gotta help me out here…"

Jack looked up from his bowl of fruit loops and saw Daniel's point of origin patch. He ripped it off.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!"

"At."

"At?"

Jack nodded. "At." He tore Daniel's notebook from his hands and drew a dozen of the constellations onto the pad. At the end of the them, he had Earth's point of origin. "At."

He pointed to another. "Sh."

Daniel's eyes widened. "You're kidding! The names of these places are also their gate addresses?"

Jack nodded as Daniel realized something. "Atlantus. That's only three syllables. I don't think…"

Jack looked sideways at the constellations and began arranging them in order of seven symbols. "There."

"That's where Atlantis is?"

Sam, who had been silent through the whole exchange looked at the address. "That looks familiar. I…I don't think it's Atlantis."

Jack shook his head. "No."

"It's not Atlantis?" Daniel asked. "Then why did you write it down? So that we could know what you were trying to do?"

Jack shook his head again. "No."

He got up from his place at the table and hurried down the corridor. Sam and Daniel looked at one another before Daniel managed to follow at a decent pace with Sam lagging behind.

She arrived breathlessly at the Gate room as the Stargate wormhole engaged. Jack walked down the stairs toward the Gate room.

"Jack!" Sam called, worried about her husband.

He looked up.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged, wordlessly.

She moved to go down with him, but Elizabeth stood in her way as Daniel followed him.

"I have to be there."

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Fraiser made it quite clear that she doesn't want you going through the Stargate until after the baby is born."

Sam gritted her teeth as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. She returned to the seat normally occupied by Sgt. Walter Harriman, making sure that she was immediately informed of anything happening to SG-1.

--

Within a half an hour, Jack and Daniel returned carrying a yellow glowing power source. "We have to get to Antarctica." Daniel said, walking down the ramp.

Sam took a deep breath. She didn't want them to go anywhere else. She hurried down to the Gate Room. "Jack, are you all right?"

He looked at her, confusion written in his features. Daniel stood over her shoulder. "I don't think he understands you anymore, Sam. This…this is happening so much faster than it did the first time."

Tears stung her eyes. "Jack." She said, placing her hands on his face.

He looked at her with eyes filled with love and tenderness. "Tea'amo."

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Me too, Jack." She cuddled up to his chest, bringing one of his hands down to her distended abdomen. "I love you too."

--

When he was back in Sam's lab, Jack packed each item on her desk as though it was a precious family heirloom. She just sat and watched him, amazed at the change that had engulfed him. He was so…busy. Almost too busy, she realized. The real Jack O'Neill would have had the team work together, but that wasn't an option here, and she realized that she missed the partnership that had always been theirs.

Daniel ran into the lab. "Teal'c and Bra'tac have a ship. They're flying it back as we speak."

Sam nodded, and Jack looked up, kind of a glazed look on his features. He nodded and went back to work. Daniel noticed the melancholy look on Sam's face, and sat next to her. "You okay?"

She turned, a brave smile on her face. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know…I mean, I know what this could mean for the rest of the planet, but then, I think about how this is going to affect us. I mean, unless Thor can help…"

She didn't finish the sentence. Tears were already moistening her eyes, and she realized that if she admitted that she was afraid of losing him to death, she didn't know how she would react.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He asked, quietly.

She looked over and silently nodded.

"I mean, when Sha're died, I…I knew it was for the best. I didn't know for sure when I would ever be able to free her from that prison, but…when Teal'c killed her…"

She nodded.

"I haven't told any of you this, but…Sha're's really the reason I'm still here."

She looked at him, a soft, questioning look in her eyes, showing that she was interested in his words.

"I mean, I know this isn't all about me here, but…when I was in that beam, she made me live about six months or so. I worked through forgiving Teal'c. Hell, I went to her funeral." He swallowed back the tears that were always at the surface. "And then, when I came back and found her picture on my nightstand, and knew who she was, I was…I was overjoyed."

Sam's breath was sharp as she could feel the pain that Daniel must have felt at realizing that Sha're had been killed.

"Ironically, I ran to Teal'c. He had to tell me all over again that he had killed her to save my life."

Sam sniffled, grabbing the Kleenex box that had lain on the table since this nightmare had begun.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that…Teal'c and I are here for you. We've been there. Not exactly here, but…"

She nodded, wiping her nose with the tissue crumpled in her hand. "Thanks."

He placed his hand on her arm supportively as he stood up. "Jack?"

Jack looked up.

"Thanks."

The men looked at one another, wordlessly communicating all that needed to be said. Then, Jack nodded in acknowledgement. As Daniel left, he made a swift motion with his head that indicated for Jack to talk to Sam. Somehow, the 'Ancient' Jack understood it because he walked over and sat where Daniel had sat and put his arms around his wife.

Only then, did she let herself release the sobs that had begun giving her a headache.


	26. Back at the SGC

"We're detecting three Goa'uld vessels emerging from hyperspace." Elizabeth said, hurrying down the steps from the briefing room.

Sam looked at her, alarmed. "We don't have the Ancient defense technologies yet."

"Apparently, Anubis started an aerial assault an hour ago. He's taken down a couple of naval cruisers."

Sam pursed her lips. "He's not going to stop there."

"I know."

She bit down a sarcastic response, and took a deep breath. Getting upset was going to do no good for the situation or the baby.

"Okay. So, what happens now?"

"We're staying at DEFCON 3 until we hear otherwise."

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. "I should be there with them." She said, referencing the group that had gone to Nevada to meet Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"And do what? Add your live and the life of your baby to the death toll?"

Sam bit the internal flesh in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, that sounded calloused."

"No, you're right." She said, calming down. "It's not my show. Jack's the hero here…we'd just get in the way."

"That's not what I meant."

Sam smiled bravely, something she had been doing a lot lately. "If you need me, I'll be in the infirmary."

"Okay."

--

Sam arrived just as Janet finished bandaging Siler's hand. "Ice, rest, you know the routine." She said, somewhat amused.

He nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Frasier."

She chuckled as he left, and then saw Sam, who was trying desperately not to lose composure right there. "Oh my go…Sam!" She went over and put her arms around her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I just…I should be out there. That's my team. That's my husband, for cryin' out loud!"

Janet helped Sam sit on one of the chairs in her office. "I don't know, it's…it's so hard."

Janet nodded.

"I feel like I'm doing a whole lot of complaining and absolutely nothing to help."

"What can you do to help?" Janet asked, softly.

"I KNOW!" She said, the statement bringing more tears to the surface.

"Sam, the only thing you have control over is the health of yourself and your baby. Jack would want you to make that a priority. Now, be honest: how much sleep have you gotten this last week?"

"Not enough." She admitted.

"Let me get you a bed here in the infirmary. You can sleep here, and I'll be right here if you need me."

Sam shook her head. "No…I'll…I can go and be in my quarters. They're more comfortable anyway."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

She turned to leave. "The minute there's any word, send someone to get me."

Janet gave a small smile. "Okay."

--

The rapid rapping at the door caused Sam to wake immediately from the semi-dreamlike sleep she had finally succumbed to. "Yes?"

"Major, Dr. Weir said that you were to be informed when the critical moment arose."

Sam was instantly on her feet. She combated the momentary dizziness and nodded. "I'll be right there."

She hurried up to the control room where Elizabeth Weir stood, listening to the radio report. "Thousands of bright yellow ... I don't know ... they're coming from the surface ... I don't know what they are. They're cutting the enemy fleet to shreds! My God, it's beautiful!"

Sam had tears moistening her eyes. "Jack?" She asked.

Elizabeth nodded and used the microphone. "Prometheus, this is Stargate Command. Is there any word on Colonel O'Neill's condition?"

Above the surface of the Earth, George Hammond hung his head. "Stargate Command, at present there is no word on Colonel O'Neill's condition or the status of the rest of the team. I'm sorry."

Sam nodded. "Thank you." She said, weakly.

Suddenly, Hammond's voice came over the intercom. "SG-1 is all right, and Colonel O'Neill is in a cryogenic stasis awaiting the Asgard."

Sam swallowed her tears, and without regard to Elizabeth's rightful place at the controls, she grabbed the microphone. "He's alive?"

"Yes, Major. They're all alive."

Tears of joy burst forth, and she couldn't help but gather Elizabeth into a joyful sisterly embrace. "He's alive!"


	27. Extreme Makeover: SGC Edition

Daniel sat in his office, a cup of coffee in one hand with two or three reference books propped up against various articles lying strewn across the workbench as he studied the artifact before him intently.

"The red sun. Blood-like? Life-giving?" He asked muttered as he took a quick sip of the coffee, set the cup down and picked up one of the many books littered around. He flipped through the pages quickly. "Mesopotamia." He repeated as though it was a mantra that he repeated for strength.

"How's the resident workaholic?" Janet asked with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Huh?" Daniel asked as he looked up absently. When he noticed her teasing smirk, he nodded. "Funny."

She shrugged as she walked over to see what he was working on. "Are you planning on getting any sleep tonight?"

He nodded. "Why?" He asked, looking up almost in panic. "What time is it?"

"Calm down. It's only 2315."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

She chuckled.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Daniel went back to work. "How's Sam?"

Janet bit her lip. "She's…she's hanging in there."

"So…she's not good."

Janet shook her head. "She's depressed. She's officially on maternity stand down at my demand, so…"

"You're not a popular visitor."

"Not really."

"It'd help if there was SOME kind of closure."

She nodded. "For all of us."

Daniel nodded, the artifact now forgotten. "Has she even started on the nursery?"

Janet shook her head. "It's almost as if she's freezing her life so that nothing changes before he comes back."

"Well at the rate the Asgard are going, she'll have no choice but to change before Jack gets back."

"Daniel, I am really worried about her mental health. She's only been this despondent once in her life that I know of, and that was after Jolinar."

"Well…" Daniel said, thinking. "Is there something we can do to cheer her up? Let her know she isn't alone?"

"What are we supposed to do, Daniel? She doesn't even leave her house anymore!"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Do you think we could pull off an _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition_ type of thing?"

Janet raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

"You, me, Teal'c and Cassie make up the nursery!"

"And Sam is…"

"We see if Jacob can drop in. Send them to see Mark and we have a free day to work with."

"Daniel…"

"Come on, Janet! We both know Sam's not going to do it by herself…"

"I know, but…"

"Janet, if we run into a glitch, there are dozens of people who can help us- SGC personnel and alien allies alike!"

Janet smiled. "I don't think painting the nursery can be classified as a galactic emergency."

Daniel chuckled. "I got carried away, didn't I?"

"Ya think?"

--

Sam opened the door to find her father, Daniel and Teal'c on the doorstep. "Dad!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Sam. I hear you've had a tough few weeks."

Sam let a sigh release itself from within her. "I guess you could say that."

"Premature labor scare isn't indicative of a tough few weeks?" Jacob asked, skeptically.

"Good to see you too."

"I'm sorry." Jacob said, realizing that he had placed her on the defensive.

"No, Dad…I'm sorry. I…I just…come in." She said, realizing that they were all still outside.

"Actually, Sam, I'm in town for a few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see Mark and the kids."

"I would love to." She said, a hint of a smile lighting up her face.

"Then, it's settled. Go and pack."

"Now?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Well…I…right now is…"

"Sam, you wanted to come. Now, if something changes about Jack's condition, I'm sure the SGC will let you be the first to know."

She looked her father in the eyes wearily and nodded. "Okay."

--

"Dad!" Mark said, opening the door. "It's…It's good to see you."

"And you, Mark."

Sam hung back from the initial greeting, though her father would not allow her to be entirely forgotten. "Sam." He said in a slightly more frigid tone.

"Mark." She said, forcing a smile.

"Where's the man in your life?"

She bit her lip as Jacob walked into the house, trying to change the subject. "He's on business. Where're Lizzie and Luke?"

"In the back playing with Pete."

"Pete?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah…my friend. I offered to hook you up, but…"

"I remember." She said, with a quick nod of her head to indicate that she didn't want to go there.

"Sam!" Laura said from the kitchen. "It's SO good to see you. How're you feeling?"

"Big." She answered truthfully.

"You don't look it. You look fabulous for being…how far along are you?"

"About eight months."

"Well, you're just radiant. Definitely glowing."

Sam smiled and hugged her sister-in-law. "Thanks."

--

"Okay, guys…bring in the stuff. Jacob and Sam left thirty minutes ago!" Daniel said into the radio.

Suddenly, a van was parked in front of the house, and Walter, Siler, SG-3, Cassandra and Janet jumped out. Walter and Siler carried the paint cans into the house, Teal'c leading them to the room designated to be the nursery. SG-3 brought a number of large and heavy boxes into the living room where they proceeded to put together the crib, rocking chair, nightstand, baby changing table and chest of drawers, two men on each project with two projects running at a time.

"Okay…Cassie, you're supervising. Janet and I are going back to the SGC to pick up the various baby gifts everyone's been dropping by Sam's lab. We'll also swing by and get the pizza for lunch." Daniel said, as the mass of people entered. "Oh, and let Teal'c handle Walter and Siler." He added to Cassie.

She nodded.

Only a few days ago, Janet, Teal'c and Daniel had sent out a memo to everyone on base:

_If anyone is interested in sending a baby gift to Major Samantha Carter, please contact either Dr. Janet Fraiser, Teal'c, or Dr. Daniel Jackson. _

_We, as representatives of the O'Neill family friends from the SGC, would like to put together the nursery, just like Colonel O'Neill would do if he was here. We are not only doing this to assure that it gets done, but also to let Major Carter know that we are all here, doing everything that we can to help her husband get home. In short, we are here for her, no matter how this is resolved. As we all know, many families made sacrifices when Anubis attacked, but we believe that all involved would move that without Colonel O'Neill, Anubis's defeat would not have been possible, and the other sacrifices were made to enhance the lasting effect of his sacrifice. And the timing of this sacrifice made it even more poignant and heartrending._

_If you feel that you would best help us by doing the actual labor of the decorating (i.e. painting, building, hammering, nailing, etc…), we are trying to get Major Carter out of the house on February 24th. Her father, Jacob Carter, will be in town and will take her to see her brother, who currently resides in Denver. Please note that this will be an all day activity. You may be there for the entirety of the day or you may come when you can._

_We have already had many inquiries into the sex of the baby, and while Dr. Fraiser knows, she is under the obligation not to disclose it to us under Doctor-Patient Confidentiality. We also know that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have refused to learn the sex, therefore, to paint the room pink or blue would give away the surprise that they have been waiting patiently to have revealed. The paint color has already been chosen, and if you are trying to contribute toward one of the larger items, such as the crib, rocking chair, chest of drawers or any other item we deem a necessary or frivolous expense, these items will be white. Dr. Fraiser has already managed to find out what Major Carter would have decorated the nursery with had Colonel O'Neill been here to help her with the task, therefore, we are doing this with a fair mind of what Major Carter would want._

_Again, thank you for all of your help. All of the presents for "Junior" will be kept in Major Carter's lab, and watched over by Sergeants Siler and Harriman._

_Dr. Janet Fraiser, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c_

_P.S. We would request that you refrain from betting on the outcome of the actual decoration, as we wish this to take place quickly and quietly. PLEASE do NOT do anything that might make this goal impossible to attain._

The result had been astounding. Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c had had to ask Dr. Weir to step in and help with the administration of the project due to the volume of calls, suggestions, and gift donations. Not to mention to get them off duty long enough to see the project completed.

Baby O'Neill, girl or boy, would be fully clothed and even fed for the first year of life outside Sam's womb.

And they had received enough volunteers for the actual labor of the redecoration that they could have redecorated the entire O'Neill house in the time allotted.

Sam's lab had been completely and utterly transformed into a miniature baby store by the time Daniel and Janet arrived to cart the presents away. Books and toys lined every shelf, and clothing and other necessities sat in boxes on the floor. A floor lamp graced the corner, two matching table lamps sat on the desk.

In response to the information that this was to cheer Sam up, they had even received a number of 'just for Sam' things.

One of the new additions caught Janet's eye, and wordlessly she tugged on Daniel's sleeve. He turned to find a Homer Simpson doll, lying against the scores of teddy bears, blankets, teething rings and other paraphernalia. Daniel's throat constricted and Janet's eyes were moist with tears.

They walked over and read the tag: _In loving memory of Colonel Jack O'Neill who, at the very least, sacrificed part of his life to make the world a safer place. May his legacy live on, even if he does not._

Daniel and Janet were having a hard time keeping their own tears at bay and could hardly imagine how Sam would take it.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us." Daniel said, not just referencing the volume of things that needed to be transported.

Janet simply nodded her head in agreement.

--

"Aunt Sam!" Lizzie said, running to her aunt, arms outstretched.

"Lizzie!" Sam said, bracing herself for impact.

However, Lizzie stopped just short of Sam. "You're…you're going to have a baby!" The eleven-year-old said, her voice cracking with excitement.

Sam just chuckled. "Yes, I am."

The pre-teen turned to her father, hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell us, Dad?"

"_Carter."_

"_Hey, Sam…I've got this friend…"_

_That was her brother. No pleasantries. Just down to business._

"_Mark, I'm seeing someone." She said, a headache coming to the forefront of her senses._

"_Sam, it's my friend Pete. You remember him, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I remember Pete."_

"_Come on, I know you're not dating anyone seriously right now…what's the harm in just going out with him once?"_

"_He's a nice guy, but I told you already."_

"_You're not getting any younger."_

"_I know." She said, gritting her teeth._

"_Well…how's Dad?"_

"_Dad's fine. He'll be at my place for a day or two in the next couple of weeks."_

"_Cool. Well, if you ever become interested, give me a call."_

_Her lips pursed. "No, Mark. I'm not planning on leaving Jack anytime soon. He's the father of my baby!" She hung up the phone angrily._

"I, uh…"

"I didn't officially tell him." Sam covered. She had thrown the last bit of information in his face to get him off her back, and now, she realized just how much she had hurt him by not saying something earlier in the conversation.

A stocky blond-haired man approached the group. "Hey, Mark, what's going on?"

"My sister and dad are here."

Pete looked over at Sam. "Miss Carter!"

"Actually, it's Samantha O'Neill." She said, with a faltering smile. "You can call me Sam. But I told you that last time we met." She said, realizing that Pete had addressed her so formally to gain access to her marital status. As a cop, he had undoubtedly noticed her wedding and engagement rings on her left hand, and had played it safe.

Mark almost flinched.

"O'Neill, huh? Mark…I thought you said she wasn't married." He half-whispered to his friend.

"She wasn't…" He said, somewhat embarrassed.

"I see…" There was an awkward pause as Luke and Laura joined the circle. "This is great." Pete said, a big smile on his face, faltering even as he said it.

Sam had a sick feeling in her stomach as she saw it. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home. But even home had ceased to be inviting. She wanted Jack.

--

When Janet and Daniel finally arrived back at the house, the room had been completely painted. It was also dry enough for them to take off the floor covering and move in the furniture. Which they had done under Cassie's careful eye.

The crib went lovingly into the corner by the window. Almost immediately, Cassie took the bedding that they had retrieved from Sam's lab and placed it on the tiny mattress. The nightstand, lamps and dresser were placed carefully around the room.

The self-hanging wall shelves would be put up after almost immediately before Sam arrived. But now, it was time to let Janet and Cassie place each toy and gifted item in its proper place. However, as they carefully placed each tiny knick knack in its place, Daniel and Teal'c found themselves hanging and folding the clothes, putting them either in the chest of drawers or in the closet. Meanwhile, SG-3, Walter and Siler went about doing minor baby-proofing around the house.

--

"Thanks for coming." Laura said, giving Sam a hug.

Sam smiled. "Well, thanks for having us."

Sam was exhausted. Going to Mark's house had taken a toll on her emotional reserves, and she fully expected to go home and start crying. Unknowingly, Pete had begun flirting with her through dinner, and she had taken a deep breath, almost pleading wordlessly to be excused. She received no such luck.

However, it was not surprising to Jacob that Sam fell asleep on her way back to her house. He chuckled to himself when he pictured her reaction to the decoration project currently underway.

--

"Okay, people, they'll be here in an hour!" Walter said, having been placed on phone duty.

There was a flurry of activity as the shelves were quickly hung on the wall and all evidence of their work was placed into the van. As soon as all of the tools were placed in it, Cassie got in it and drove it into the driveway of one of the houses for sale on the street. They didn't want to send the poor woman into labor because of fear.

Sam's car pulled up to the driveway just as Cassie closed the door. "They're here!" She shouted.

--

"Sam. Sam, wake up. We're here."

She stirred. "I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"You're tired. It's been a long day." He said, a tiny smile on his face.

"Yeah." She acknowledged.

"Let's go inside."

She nodded, taking off her seatbelt. She opened the door and struggled to get out of the car. Jacob hurried to the other side where he helped her out of the car. She laughed with a tiny note of derision in her voice. "I'm not going to miss this part."

Jacob chuckled as they walked up to the door.

She turned the doorknob and found Daniel and Teal'c inside. "Hi." She said, startled.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh…well…your trip to Mark's was a little…diversion."

"Diversion?"

"Dr. Jackson, we're ready." Siler said, running down the hallway. He stopped when he saw Sam. "Major Carter."

"Sergeant Siler." She said, surprised. "Daniel, what's going on here?"

"Follow Siler and find out."

She looked skeptically at her friend who nudged her forward, and she followed them down the halls of her home. They stopped at the bedroom intended for the nursery. She threw a questioning glance to her father, Daniel and Teal'c. All of them motioned for her to enter the room.

She barely touched the door, and it swung open. The sight that met her eyes was overwhelming to say the least. The pale yellow walls brightened the room, enhancing any light that came through the cheery curtain-covered window, and making it seem like sunlight. The white crib stood in the corner by the window; a pale green and yellow quilt covered the mattress and sheets while pillows and teddy bears adorned the corners of the crib. The white wooden rocking chair sat diagonally from the window, close to the door. It was flanked by a nightstand on its right and a chest of drawers on its left. A baby changing table sat on the other side of the window from the crib, only a few steps away from the closet. Inside the closet were numerous outfits and even a tiny baby bathtub, a portable crib, a hamper, a stroller, and a tiny mobile to keep an older infant entertained with.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw all of the many toys, knick knacks, and books that lined the shelves. A nightlight was poised, ready for action in one of the sockets and a portable CD player was placed on the dresser, a couple of CDs made specially for infant development stacked neatly beside it.

On the rocking chair sat the Homer Simpson doll, and she openly sobbed, picking up the tiny memento of her husband and sitting in the chair as she read the inscription.

"Thank you." She said, to everyone now standing in the doorway. She couldn't say anymore, and they heard everything she couldn't say.


	28. Homecoming

Two and a half months. Two and half months of waiting for the Asgard to show up and heal Jack. Two and a half months of preparing for the arrival of Jack's baby…without Jack.

Oh, the guys had been great. So had both Cassie and Janet. They had oohed and ahhed over every tiny detail of the nursery, but the reality was that Jack wasn't the one painting the nursery. Jack wasn't the one building the crib. Jack wasn't the one patiently bearing her complaints of swollen ankles, sore back and general discomfort.

Just like she did more and more often, she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, a couple of the pillows from the crib placed behind her back. She was tired. Tired of being pregnant, tired of not knowing anything about what was going on at the SGC, tired of not knowing whether Jack would be awake to see his child brought into the world.

Of course, she had done very nicely in holding off for him. After all, she was five days past her due date. Five LONG and MISERABLE days.

She felt enormous and exhausted, but the worst part of her torture was believing that there was a possibility that had Jack been there, she would have relaxed and gone into labor a few days BEFORE her due date, instead of gaining a higher level of anxiety day by day.

Of course, it didn't help that Junior had been missing Dad as well. She hadn't really slept well since Jack went Ancient, and every time she tried to soothe the tempestuous rage within her, she did so in vain. For some reason, Jack had the magic touch. The baby recognized the strength in his hands and responded to it. Drastically.

She sighed as she looked at the cordless phone sitting on the nightstand. Daniel and Teal'c had gone to alert Thor about Jack's condition. They had left four days previously. And neither she, nor Elizabeth Weir, had heard a thing from either since.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Jack stood in front of her.

She rocked back in the rocking chair. "Jack?" She asked, shocked.

"Yep." He said, walking over to her. "What day is it?" He asked, one hand now resting on her stomach.

"March 31."

Jack looked at her, one eyebrow raised as if to say: 'you were due on the 26th, what's going on?' She didn't have to even wordlessly reply to him before he started rubbing her belly, having felt the restless activity going on inside her.

"Five days late?" He asked. "You're running a little late, bud."

Sam chuckled, though it might have been more from exhaustion than from the actual comedy of the situation.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

The baby stopped moving in response. Sam looked bewildered at Jack who shrugged. Suddenly, there was a swift kick that had Sam taking a deep breath. "Wow." She managed. "Junior's got…hostile feelings."

Jack smiled. "I know." He continued saying to the baby within his wife. "I was gone for a long time. And I'm sorry. But you didn't have to take it out on your mom. She didn't want me to go anymore than you did."

Jack looked up at her. "How are you doing?"

She smiled. "Much…much better."

"Good."

She studied every part of him. "It's…it's really you?"

"Yep. Thor helped me out, and in turn, I kicked some Replicator ass…ets." He said, eyeing her belly.

She laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Uh, just thought up this thing, and then…Thor made it happen. After that, it was all downhill from there."

"Downhill?" She asked, confused.

"For the Replicators."

"Ah."

"I'll let you read the mission report once Junior decides to make an appearance." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She had missed that. She had missed his touch, his kiss…hell, she had missed him!

"Don't ever leave me again." She ordered, fiercely before allowing him to kiss her more deeply.

"Don't worry. I won't." He said, seriously as they paused for breath.

A pain shot down her back. "Dammit!" She swore.

"What?" Jack asked, pulling away from her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry…I just…I've been having Braxton-Hicks contractions off and on for the last three weeks. In fact, Janet all but moved in here to keep an eye on me. I swear, if it hadn't been for SG-4 coming in hot, I would have suffocated."

Jack smiled despite himself. "So, Dr. Fraiser gets anxious?"

She looked at Jack. "Is the Pope Catholic?"

"No kidding."

She stood, trying to stretch her weary muscles. "I am SO ready for this baby." She said, her hands on her back as she walked over to the window.

"Well, have you tried relaxing?"

Sam turned. "Are you kidding? You've been gone for two and a half months. Daniel and Teal'c left four days ago to get Thor to help you, and the baby hasn't stayed still for more than thirty seconds. And you're asking me if I've tried relaxing?"

Jack looked at his wife. Pregnancy agreed with her, he decided. Not that he hadn't thought it agreed with her before he left, but…there was just something…

"Maybe I should help you relax." He said, walking toward her.

"How?" She asked.

He placed his strong hands on her shoulders, and she closed her eyes at the touch. "Like this."

"Jack…" She warned.

"Or like this." He said, as he began kissing her neck.

"Jack…I'm enormous. I look like…an elephant."

"Then, you're a sexy elephant." He said, moving up and nibbling on her ear.

"Thanks." She said, reveling in the sensations coursing through her body. "But…" She said, trying to protest. Her body refused to allow her to finish her protestations.

He didn't say anything, just started to rub her shoulders at the same time as he nibbled her ear.

"And I could…"

He pulled her sweater off, revealing a sleeveless dress underneath it. His hands moved from her shoulders to her upper arms, massaging them in lazy circles. He moved his light kisses to the crook of her neck. Her senses were on fire and she groaned. "You know what that does to me…" She said in a low voice.

He started closing the blinds and then pulled down the zipper of her dress as he trailed his kisses down her shoulder. "Yep."

"Are you trying to make me crazy?" She asked, relinquishing control of her mind and heart.

He slid the straps of her dress from off of her shoulders. "Uh huh."

She turned as her dress slid to the ground. She captured his mouth with hers. As they paused for a necessary breath, she managed to say the one thing that had run through her mind. "What do you want?"

"I want you. I want to see you, feel you, touch you…I want to know that you're real."

She grimaced as another contraction hit her. "I'm fine." She said, anticipating the question he was about to ask.

"Sam…"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Let me hold you. Please."

She nodded and without another thought, he led her to the bedroom where he held her, half-naked, as they both fell asleep in one another's arms.


	29. The Beginning Of A New Order

Jack awoke at about 2300 hours to feel Sam squirming in his arms. "Hey…" He whispered. "What's going on?"

She was barely awake, just tossing and turning- as much as she could with Junior in the way- unable to find a comfortable position.

"I don't know." She said, almost trying to move out from his embrace.

He placed a hand on her abdomen, feeling the contraction that hit. "Sam…how long have these Braxton-Hicks been going on?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

He sat up and turned on the light. "Call me paranoid, but you are five days past your due date…"

She flinched as the light attacked her eyes. She nodded.

He looked at the watch on the nightstand and noted the time. "Let's start timing…just in case."

As she began waking up, the reality of the differences between these contractions and the Braxton-Hicks she had been experiencing earlier hit her like a ton of bricks. "Jack…"

"Just a minute, honey." He said, writing down the contractions in order.

"This is it." She said, trying to get off the bed.

"This what, honey…THIS IS IT?" He asked, jumping out of bed.

She would have laughed if he hadn't really been so paranoid.

"Well, you came home, didn't you? I mean…that's all we've been waiting for."

Jack threw on his moccasin slippers. "Okay…where's your bag?"

"In the car. But I'd like my robe first." She said, with a smile.

"Robe…right."

"In the bathroom by the…" She trailed off as another contraction hit.

"Are you okay?" He asked, running over to her.

She nodded. "Jack…if you keep running over to me when I get another contraction, we're not going to get out of here in time, okay? Just focus on getting the robe right now."

Jack nodded. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed the terrycloth robe and put it around Sam.

"Thank you. Now…we can make it out to the car."

--

"Hey! Doc!" Jack called as another contraction hit Sam. She was bearing the pain with all of the strength and courage he had ever seen her use. "Can't you give her something for the pain?"

Janet shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir…she's too dilated. She's been at a three for two weeks now, and…well, once she went into real labor, it went quickly from then on. Too quickly for an epidural."

Sam placed her hand on Jack's cheek, bringing it closer to her own. "I'm okay." She said, a determined, yet exhausted smile on her face.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as another contraction hit and she let go of Jack's face. Janet looked up. "Okay…you're fully dilated, Sam. You can go ahead and start pushing now."

Sam took a deep breath, trying to summon whatever reserve strength she had left. She turned to Jack, fear in her eyes. "I…I can't do it." She said, tears of frustration, pain and fear mingling with the sweat beaded on her neck and face.

"Yes, you can, Sam. You've blown up a sun, for cryin' out loud! Doc's just saying that we're almost there."

She nodded as the next contraction overtook her. She gritted her teeth and began pushing with the count that the Jack, Janet and the other nurses around her started. She relaxed for a moment.

"Where're Daniel and Teal'c?" She asked, breathless.

"We are here, Major Carter." Teal'c said from the doorway. Daniel stood beside him, as if they were trying to hide something.

"What are you guys hiding?" She asked, too tired to be enthused by the surprise.

Sensing her exhaustion, Daniel and Teal'c stepped aside to present her father. "Dad?" She asked, crying in pain and happiness.

"Sam. The guys thought you might not mind me being here." He said, walking over.

She smiled as another contraction hit. The group surrounding her helped her through the contraction as they had done before, and Jacob stood there, watching the miracle unfolding.

"Okay…two more pushes, and I think we'll have a head."

Sam looked as focused on that little piece of information as she had been on any other piece of information she had received regarding any piece of alien technology. "Okay." She said, drawing once again on the seemingly never-ending supply of reserve energy.

"You're doing great, Sam." Jack said, his forehead leaning on Sam's cheek.

She could barely nod as another contraction overtook her.

"We never settled on a name." Sam told her husband as she took a deep breath to recover from the contraction.

"We decided to wait until the baby was born."

"Well…isn't it about time we start thinking?" She asked, sardonically.

"Did you ever find out if it was a boy or a girl?" He asked, seriously.

"Jack, the room is yellow, what do you think?"

Jacob bit back a laugh. Jack had definitely been rubbing off on Sam.

"Okay…so…Jacob Michael for a boy?" He asked, looking nervously at his father in law.

Sam was preparing for the next contraction and barely nodded.

"And for a girl?" She asked as she prepared to expel the baby's head from her body.

Jack looked frantically at all of his friends. They all shrugged. "I don't know." He said as Sam gripped his hand.

"I've always liked the name Grace." She said, pushing.

"And Jocelyn is Latin for happy…joyful." Daniel offered.

"All right…" Sam said, pausing for a breath as Janet declared that she had the baby's head. "Jacob Michael or Grace Jocelyn."

With one more push, the baby was liberated from its mother's womb. Sam lay back on the bed, exhausted as she and all of the others in the room looked at Janet. She smiled. "Grace Jocelyn it is, then."

Sam's eyes were not the only moist ones in the room, and all of the people in the room were smiling at the miracle they had just witnessed. Janet handed the baby to Sam and Jack placed his arm around Sam and the tiny bundle. He kissed Sam on the forehead. "Thank you."

She looked up at him, her fingers caressing the baby's smooth cheek. "For what?"

"For everything."

She smiled. He was back, and her little family was complete.


	30. Epilogue: Promotions For Everybody!

**For all of my fans out there: my muse decided to give in to the many requests for chapters that covered what transpired during the three months that Jack was frozen in Antarctica. It has taken a few weeks, but…here you go. You'll have to go back to Chapter 27 as the chapters following it are now put into their proper place, chronologically. If you are getting to this, and realize that you've already seen the new scene that replaces the ending scene to "New Order: Part II," please just choose chapter 27 (or whatever chapters you haven't read) and go from there. (I also did it this way to illicit more reviews…or more accurately, help you to read the last part again, if you sped through it the first time…) **

**Okay, whether or not I get more reviews or more hits on this story, or it's posted in more C2s or whatever…I will feel like this story is more complete. Besides, by the end I felt like I had ignored some of the other major characters in the series, Janet Fraiser (who is NOT dead), Daniel Jackson, Jacob, and Teal'c. There is also a healthy dose of just about everyone else in the series. **

**So…on to whatever part of the story you haven't viewed at this time! **

**Rose Stetson **

--

"Colonel, come in." Elizabeth said, packing her few personal belongings into a box. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. Haven't had the urge to go anywhere or build anything lately. And…my daughter arrived at 1813 hours today…"

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, you, your wife, and your daughter have been given a clean bill of health as far as the finest medical professionals on this planet are concerned."

"Well, what do they know!" He asked, sitting down. It had been a very long day, and he had been ordered out of the infirmary so that both Grace and Sam could get their much-deserved rest.

"The President asked me to extend an invitation to you. Dinner at the White House."

"Do you know what they're having? Or if I can bring my family?"

"I don't think I've had the chance to personally thank you yet."

"For what?"

"You risk your life over and over, and ask for nothing in return."

"Well, don't be fooled. I'm makin' a list."

"Well I doubt very much there's anything that could properly repay you."

"Are you goin' somewhere?" He asked, eyeing the cluttered office.

"As a matter of fact, the President has asked me to supervise the research of the Ancient outpost. It's gonna be a bit of a delicate situation, given all the various international claims already being made on the site."

"Sounds right up your alley." He said, the moment almost bittersweet. The few moments he had had to interact with the woman had been…well, they had been momentous.

"Yeah, well, much more so than this job."

"Does that mean Hammond will be coming back?"

"No. General Hammond is being promoted. He'll be overseeing all things relating to Earth's defense on behalf of the Pentagon and Washington – the SGC, the 303 program, the Antarctic site. Unofficially it's being called Homeworld Security."

"Any idea who we're gonna be stuck with?" He asked, somewhat leery about the people the Pentagon saw fit to inflict the SGC with. First, there had been Bauer and then Weir, two DRASTICALLY different people than Hammond, each with a great deal less experience than the man.

"The Pentagon has convinced the President that there is one man who could run the SGC and make it politically viable from an international perspective, despite the fact that he is part of the American military establishment."

"Do we know this…shrub?" He asked, waiting for her to mention that Bauer had been given command again.

"Well, you know him rather well…Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

It took him a moment to register the name before his eyes widened and he sat up straighter. "Me!"

"Yeah, you." She said, chuckling.

"Brigadier…" He mused. "It's on my list."

"Congratulations."

"I should be clear…" He said, standing. "I'd like the promotion, paycheck and the parking spot. But I don't really wanna be in charge of anything. No."

"Well, sadly, all those things kind of go together. So I guess you have some thinking to do."

"Fortunately, I have the best thinker in the universe to help me." He said with a grin.

--

Sam, dressed in her dress blues, stood in the Gate room, holding Grace. She was shocked by the number and magnitude of the changes taking place. Jack was leaving SG-1. Dr. Weir was leaving the SGC. Grace joined the O'Neill family, and she was left watching the dust settle. It had been a good year, she realized as she watched Elizabeth walk up the ramp and begin the takeover ceremony.

"Although my time here has been brief, it has been without a doubt indelible. I will remember every one of you, and I thank you all for your hard work. I'm not one for long goodbyes, so without further ado it is with great pleasure I introduce you to your new commanding officer, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

Sam smiled with pride as the blast door opened to reveal her husband, dressed in his dress blues, shiny new stars on the shoulders. Grace gurgled, and Daniel reached over to take the baby from her. She looked at him with surprise, and he shrugged as if he couldn't help it.

"At ease. You all know how much I LOVE speeches, so I'll make this short. I wish I could say I didn't owe anything to anyone, but the truth is I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the courage and support of each and every one of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we've had in the past, and as good as you deserve.

"Hear, hear!" Daniel said, raising the baby's arms so that she waved at her dad. Jack's heart swelled with pride and he smiled at the baby who gurgled a little more loudly. The whole squadron chuckled at the priceless picture this created.

"The other reason I took this job was so I could do really cool stuff like this: it is with great pride that my first order of business as commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel."

The color drained from Sam's cheeks in surprise. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Jack wasn't supposed to give her special treatment…

He motioned for her to join him up on the ramp. She looked at Daniel whose eyes showed a knowing look and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"And just for Lieutenant Colonel Carter's benefit, the President had a few words to say on the subject." He said, motioning for Walter to read the letter.

"I, President Henry Hayes of the United States of America, do inform Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter that Brigadier General Jack O'Neill had no influence on your promotion. It was submitted to this office before Major General George Hammond was relieved of his command."

Sam chuckled, and looked into her husband's eye as he pinned the new insignia on her uniform.

"Moreover, the President of the United States has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. Major Samantha Carter is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force." Walter said, reading the more orthodox portion of the ceremony.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." Jack said, a distinct note of pride in his voice.

For the second or third time that day, there was applause received from the service men and women.

"Now, raise your right hand and repeat after me: I, insert name."

Sam got a teasing grin on her face. "I, insert name…"

All of the participants of the Stargate Program chuckled as Jack pretended to be put out. Sam smiled as she straightened and started again. "I, Samantha Carter…"


End file.
